


Jurassicatural

by anyrei, mugglerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Plagiarism 65 Million Years in the Making, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Now for the Fun Stuff, Astroglide Makes an Appearance, Bottom Dean Winchester, Comedy, Don't worry, Everything Can Be Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, If You Just Believe, It's Not Characters You Like, It’s Us, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miraculous Safe Sex (Just Go With It), Now the Not so Fun Stuff:, Oral Sex, Past Familial Loss, Rimming, SPN Movie Big Bang 2019, Sex at First Goddamn Moment They Actually Get to Themselves, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, We're Sorry There's No Raptors, You Bet Your Ass We Made Jurassic Park Rated NC17, You Really Shouldn’t Be Surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: An astonishing technique for recovering and cloning Jurassic era creature DNA has been discovered. Chuck Shurley and his bioengineering company have successfully utilized this technique, and now, once long extinct supernatural creatures; from the tiny Jackalope, to the magnificent Leviathan, are free to roam Superno Park.A park all the world can visit for a price, an adventure 65 million years in the making; provided there aren’t any more “issues” or delays.In order to get this project, and the ultimate goal of opening a biological preserve, off the ground, his investors have insisted on the professional opinion and recommendation of respected experts. The lawyer that represents Chuck’s investors went with the ever opinionated historian and alpha theorist, Cas Novak.To balance the odds in his favor, Chuck plans to recruit the Winchester brothers, a Paleontologist and Paleobotanist; archaeology rock stars with the noted esteem of, well… their entire profession. With them on board, he knows he can get the investors (and lawyers) off of his back, and finally accomplish his lifelong goal.Provided nothing goes wrong.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Frankie here:** So, fun fact, how we ended up making our Movie Bang Jurassic Park was because Any and I were having a really hard time finding a movie we wanted to twist for Destiel. I wanted to do classic films like Casablanca and Same Time, Next Year. We have a lot in common, but movie taste absolutely is not one of those things lol. So, as we tried to work it out, one of us (was it me or you? I can’t remember) jokingly suggested we do Jurassic Park and suddenly BOOM! Fuck yes, we should absolutely remake Jurassic Park. I loved it because I think it’s fucking hilarious. Any loved it because she’s a nerd. ;) <3<3
> 
> **Any here:** I seriously can't remember either who said Jurassic Park, but yeah it was so hard to come up with a movie, cuz I only watch like movies where dinosaurs fight aliens and robots with laser canons while everything explodes around them. And I hate love stories in movies lol, which is weird cuz I write so many love stories. Anyway, Jurassic Park! Yeah! But we put our own twist on it, cuz it's supernatural and we exchanged the dinos for monsters. MUHAHAHAHA.
> 
> **Frankie here:** We also took out the unrealistic shit, like children living through a 10,000 volt electric shock. And yes, the irony is not lost on me that THAT is what we had issue with more than anything else. xD!
> 
> **Any here:** We also put hot gay sex in it *eyebrow waggle* because we can! 
> 
> **Frankie here:** Exactly. Everything can be gay, if you just believe! Even Jurassic Park.
> 
> **Any here:** I don’t think there is much more to say, other thaen we hope you will like it and please leave us comments! :D
> 
> **Frankie here:** Or your first born child. Whatever’s easier.
> 
> **Any here:** You’re a demon!
> 
> **Frankie here:** True story  
> 
> 
> Anyway! On to the thanks!
> 
> We need to give all of our love, kisses, destiel love and kisses, with maybe a sex scene or two, to our artist! [Foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley) fucking spoiled us, no damn joke. If you leave here with nothing more than a smile on your face from that gorgeous goddamn art, then that’s good enough for us. Send her all your love for what you’re about to see! <3<3<3
> 
> You can check out her masterposts on Ao3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000483) and on tumblr [here](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/private/185242602153/tumblr_psb2lvnBhk1vj5k7w)! Don’t forget to give her all the kudos! <3
> 
> And last, but certainly not least, our goddamn rockstar betas! The Rachels, or how we like to call them: R2; did a phenomenal job of catching all of our fuck ups and making this beast presentable for y’all. So, if you like how this is written, send some of that love to [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy) and [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas)! Seriously guys, you did an amazing job and we hope this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership. I didn’t say friendship cuz we already consider y’all friends.
> 
> And there we have it, folks. We hope you enjoy Jurassicatural! :D
> 
> P.P.S. You can follow us on our joint tumblr [here](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)!

 

 

**Jurassicatural**

 

 

 

 

As night fell upon a mostly uncharted jungle, the sounds echoing in the quiet were eerily off. Something wasn’t right. The growls that shook the leaves from the canopy of trees were more sinister than what the films depicted. A suspicious lack of chirping from various sorts of insects and birds punctuated the air.

 

Suddenly, an unnatural roar dominated the jungle; a deafening sound that did not belong. The trees shook; it was something big, something imposing. When the ground began to shake, the men and women working together to shift an enormous crate, shadows broken by the wooden slats with gaps, stopped moving in harmonic time.

 

The heads of every worker snapped in the direction of the sound as an enormous bulldozer pushed forward from the trees, clearing a path to move the crate from an enormous flatbed. One of the guards waved down to Meg Masters, a grim faced woman with bleach blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun, her dark roots purposely long. She was one of the handlers, the type who knew better than to allow for distraction. She warily eyed the couple of men manning the door to push the crate through.

 

With every carefree laugh among the men, she tightened her grip on the cattle prod. Her lips were set in a permanent frown, the cold in the air unseasonal and perhaps foreshadowing. When the door slid open, there was a tenseness accompanying the cold. Nobody moved, prompting Meg to roll her eyes.

 

“Alright, Chuckles and Lolz, move her in,” Meg ordered, keeping her voice in check.

 

As the crate was shifted, the creature encased in thick, wooden walls, appeared to grow agitated. A low, warning growl echoed through the slats. The entire crate shifted, almost a  shiver, before there was another growl and snap.

 

Meg nodded for the men to keep going. The faster they got the creature inside the paddock, the safer they would all be.

 

“Steady, steady… and stop shivering!” Meg hissed, “She can smell fear!”

 

The men carefully started pushing the crate again, causing it to thud against the opening. The paddock light flashed to green, and Meg let out a sigh of relief. She waved to Lilith to raise the gate.

 

And suddenly, in a flurry of movement, as the gate opened, the crate shook again, causing Lilith to fall from her position on top of it. The alarms were louder than the growls and screams when the creature’s claw darted out and slashed at Lilith’s exposed side. In a scene out of a horror film, she was yanked forward like a rag doll before she was dragged to the mouth of the crate. Lilith clawed at the dirt as frantically as the creature pulled its prey closer and closer.

 

Meg slammed her cattle prod against the side of the crate to startle the beast before pulling out her revolver with silver bullets. She was instantly flanked by several of the other workers, guns poised as they watched Lilith get ripped apart.

 

“The hell are you waiting for? Shoot the bitch!” Meg cried out at the lack of response. Gunshots drowned out the screams and cries. The lights flickered off when the crate shook the paddock. _Lousy wiring._

 

The crackle of electricity from Meg’s cattle prod provided enough light to see they were too late. Lilith was gone, trails of blood the only proof she had been there at all. The lights flickered back on and, lowering the prod, Meg couldn’t help but shiver. The stillness was more disquieting than the screams from earlier. So, she did the only thing she could. Meg grabbed her phone and called it in.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

_Note to self: Hand in resignation when this damn dig is over._

 

Dean closed out his notes app on his phone and pocketed the device with a sigh. They had been sent out on a wild goose chase, and Dean _told_ them it was a wild goose chase. Hunting down fossils in Naracoorte, the outbackiest of outback in southern Australia. A too damn long flight stuck between an overly sweaty man who dominated the arm rest, and his way too gassy younger brother.

 

Talk about being grateful for free airplane booze. And the Men of Letters foundation, that had the university by the balls, were footing the bill, so he let his brother talk him into it. But after almost two weeks of excavating four different beds without so much as an interesting _rock,_ let alone an actual fossil, had Dean at the end of his proverbial rope.

 

Ducking out of the tent, Dean slipped on his sunglasses and saw Sam hovered over the most recent mapped bed, carefully removing the rock pieces. Garth was standing behind Sam, sketching out the map, while Benny was starting on the next layer.

 

“Don’t know why you look so serious, it’s not like we’re gonna find anything,” Dean said, tone punctuated by a sigh as he grabbed a paper cup, and poured the last of whatever was in the carafe in it.

 

Sam, using his sleeve covered forearm, tried to push his way too long hair out of his eyes before he rewarded Dean with a bitch face. Bitch face number seven, to be precise. He was more than familiar with that one, which said, 'can you stop complaining and just do your fucking job?' Of course Sam didn't say it to his face, but he didn’t need to with such an expression. "Dean, you saw the historical text. This is the area. We _will_ find something."

 

Dean rolled his eyes, thankful for the shade of his sunglasses leaving his brother none the wiser. “If this bed is as dead as the other three, can we at least go into town for a few nights for pizza and legal hookers, man?”

 

The disgusted pursing of lips, and narrowed eyes, gave his brother the appearance of an angry wife. But he knew better than to say that to him. Again. "No. And I’ve also found remains of Acacia prismifolia, so _I_ have work to do." He apparently gave up on trying to focus on the rock  and sighed. "But we can go for a pizza if you want."

 

Well, that was better than nothing. “Good. If I have to eat another can of beans, I’m gonna have to go cannibal and eat Garth.”

 

“What?” Garth squeaked, because apparently he was a squeaker.

 

Dean chuckled, while Sam rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Garth, you know he’s not serious.”

 

Friggin’ killjoy. To change the subject, he returned to Sam’s “discovery”. “You know, just cause you found your next salad, don’t mean we’re gonna find any of the good stuff. Not my fault you chose botany as your focus.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes again. If he kept that up, he’d never find anymore fossilized plants. "Just because plants can't shred a human being with claws and teeth, doesn't make them less interesting. Australia's plant life is fascinating. All of the top poisonous plants are found on this conti–" The rock broke apart, and a huge chunk fell on Sam's workbench, revealing an enormous claw.

 

Dean tossed his coffee and immediately slid into the hole. “No fucking way! Benny!”

 

It took a few moments before Benny appeared at the fringe of the hole, before he climbed down the ladder, jumping down the last few steps to join them. "Did you find someth–Holy shit," he said, accent further punctuated when he swore, as his eyes fell on the claw.

 

Dean grabbed a brush and pushed up his sunglasses as he started dusting the claw off. As though in an excited haze, a buzzing drowning out all sound around him, Dean’s thoughts rushed around his skull, he was almost light headed. _Elongated metacarpal, anterior digit at the right angle…_ “Oh, Sammy, you beautiful, clumsy moose.”

 

“What is it?” Sam asked breathlessly.

 

With a flick of the wrist, Dean flipped the claw in his hand, and quickly rounded on Garth, yanking him into a hold, the claw now lightly against his cheek. “It’s a Fenrir.”

 

Garth let out a frightened yelp and tensed up. That earned him another bitch face from Sammy. This time it was number two.

 

Benny, having worked with Dean almost as long as his brother, easily ignored all of them, instead choosing to focus on being as excited as Dean. "Fuckin’ hell. I can't believe we found one. A nordic creature out here in Australia! This is huge, Dean."

 

Dean pressed a kiss to Garth’s cheek before spinning him out. “You know what this also means?”

 

Garth rubbed his hand over his cheek. "No, what does it mean, Dean?"

 

At his brother’s annoyed nostril flare, Dean couldn’t help the wolfish grin. “It means we are _definitely_ going to a brothel to celebrate!”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

"The Fenrir, or fen-dweller, is a monstrous wolf in Norse mythology. They are mentioned in the Edda in the thirteenth century, which is based on even earlier traditional sources." Cas pressed the presentation clicker to show his class a depiction of a Fenrir, one that looked rather dramatic. They had always been an inspirational source for artists. Like all of the creatures he taught about.

 

The few students in his classroom looked bored. A girl in the front winked at him as she gave him a very sultry look.

 

Cas cleared his throat and tried to ignore it. "Can anyone name another canine creature that is similar to a Fenrir?"

 

The silence that followed was almost deafening. “Anyone?”

 

No one had an answer, and Cas rolled his eyes. “The black dog, or Grim, for example… Mentioned in fictional literature like Sherlock Holmes, or even newer books like the Harry Potter series. It’s a myth that originated in Great Britain.”

 

He leaned against his desk before he continued, “The Crocotta, the mythical dog-wolf of India, or Ethiopia. Or the Shunka Warakin, an animal mentioned in American folklore. There are stories about them all over the world. And the question we have to ask ourselves is, how much of these myths and tales are based on truth, on a _real_ creature, that once roamed the earth? We know of the dire wolf, an extinct species of the genus Canis, the most famous prehistoric carnivore in North America.” Cas clicked to a new slide, a picture of a prehistoric dire wolf skeleton.

 

“He could be the source for all canine creatures that we find in literature, tales, or art. We’re here to find connections in culture, tradition and religion, that links those stories together. Because stories, much like humans, are nomads, travelling the world. Where do they come from? There is a lot of speculation on how everything is connected. We know fabulous creatures must have roamed the earth thousands of years ago from archeological findings. We know from their skeletons how they must have looked. But all around the world, each tale is a little different. It’s our job to find the elements all of those stories have in common. That’s why we collect scientific evidence to compare information and try to shape a picture, that will hopefully show us how a real Fenrir might have looked, and what he was capable of.”

 

The bell rang, echoing the end of class. Cas sighed and watched his zombies… um, _students_ leave the classroom, noses almost instantly buried in their mobile devices. He wondered if homo sapiens would, at some point, eventually forget how to speak and merely communicate via text message.

 

The girl, who had made eyes at him during class, put an apple on his desk and winked again before she left. Seriously? How cliché was that? He knew with his old tweed jacket and black rimmed glasses he didn’t exactly _look_ modern, but still...

 

He slumped down on his uncomfortable chair and kicked his feet up, leaning back as he pondered his life choices.

 

“Professor Castiel Novak?” Someone asked from the doorway.

 

Cas dropped his feet back to the ground and stood up, his eyes darting to a sleek man, clearly in his mid-thirties, in an Armani suit. He somehow _knew_ the man had to be a lawyer. “Yes. Can I help you?”

 

The man drew closer and extended his hand. Cas took it, despite the fact that he didn’t really like to touch people. “My name is Dick Roman. I’m here because you’re the leading expert on mythological creatures.”

 

It might have been a compliment, but considering Cas only had a few colleagues worldwide, it didn’t really mean much. Also, his most recent book had been quite controversial. “What do you want?” He knew he didn’t sound particularly friendly, but over the past year, he found, more often than not, people weren’t particularly friendly towards him either. Cas suspected this wouldn’t be a conversation he would like. The guy was a lawyer, they never brought good news.

 

“I want to give you an opportunity of a lifetime. Something that would show how close your latest book is to the truth. Wouldn’t you like to shove that in your colleagues’ faces?” The lawyer, Dick (likely aptly named) replied with a smug grin. He was worse than a car salesperson.

 

But, apparently, the guy did his homework and knew how to sell a line. “Alright,” Cas replied slowly, “you have my attention.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

 _Four._ Four _whole_ skeletons of, what appeared to be, a pack of Fenrir. Dean was in friggin’ heaven. There had never been accounts of any of the prehistoric mythological creatures traveling, or living in packs. Until today. “Sammy, this is a game changer.” He dusted off one of the elongated canine teeth from the skull of a beast that was, at least, twelve feet tall, maybe bigger.

 

“And _you_ wanted to give up on the dig site,” Sam said with a smug grin before he blew off some of the dust on the right femur. Snide comments aside, he got right back to work with his brush.

 

“Fine, I was wrong, you were right,” Dean said in a monotone as Benny started piecing back together one of the mapped beds. Garth had… Dean looked around. “Hey… where’s Garth?”

 

“Oh, um…” Sam sighed and looked up at the sky. “He, um, he saw a kangaroo, and well… chased it to take an Instagram pic.”

 

Dean blinked at his brother, fully aware of how annoyed he probably looked. He pointed at Sam. “You don’t get to choose any members for our excavation crews from now on.”

 

“Hey, the guy is a walking, talking encyclopedia. Even if he gets distracted easily, he’s still a good worker and an asset.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and before he could respond, a strange wind started kicking up the dirt around them, causing the protective canvases to fly up. Before Dean could accuse his brother of not disclosing that they were going to an area with weird air tornados, a familiar roar caused all three of them to look up. There was a helicopter flying way too damn low, considering this was a dig site. “Son of a bitch!” Dean cried as he scrambled to reinforce the tarp over the newest skeleton.

 

Sam helped him, looking as angry as Dean felt. “What asshole is landing near a dig site? The hell is going on?” he called out over the noise.

 

When the wind from the propellers started kicking up even more dirt and debris, it was almost impossible to hear him cursing over the din. Dean waved for his brother to take care of the next tarp to the second bed, Benny already on it with the third bed. They managed to get all of the canvases pinned down by the time the wind and din started fading.

 

Dean looked at Sam. Sharing a knowing nod, they climbed out of the trench, uncaring that they were approaching a hot helicopter. Dean waved at the pilot. “The fuck are you doing? This ain’t a tourist trap!” The guy probably couldn’t hear him, not that Dean cared.

 

The helicopter door opened and an older, short white guy with a scruffy beard jumped out, giving Dean a bright smile. Shortly after, a teenage boy climbed out, blue eyes wide as he looked around in apparent awe. It was like the kid had just arrived to a magical toy factory at Christmas.

 

The older man held out his hand to Dean when he approached.

 

Dean ignored the hand and crossed his arms for emphasis. “Who the hell are you?”

 

The guy retracted his hand with a confused look, but he was still smiling. “My name’s Chuck Shurley, and I have to say, it’s an honor to finally meet the Winchesters.”

 

“Look, jackass, just ‘cause you read some article after watching _Indiana Jones,_ and got a hard on for the grown up equivalent of playing dress up, doesn’t mean you get to come waltzing onto a live dig site, by helicopter, no less! You interrupted our job, our livelihood. Not all of us can afford personal helicopters,” Dean barked.

 

Sam grabbed Dean by the elbow and yanked him out of earshot – with the continuing echo of the chopper propellers. “Dean. Chuck _Shurley.”_

 

Dean shook his head in bemusement. The name didn’t mean a damn thing as far as Dean was concerned.

 

Sam flashed Chuck, and the kid, a forced, appeasing smile before he cleared his throat. “Shurley, as in Shurley, Carver, and Edlund.”

 

And it clicked. One of the three founders of the Men of Letters. The folks who funded their digs. Dean’s eyes widened with the instant regret of their entire interaction. Dean laughed nervously and said, “Uh… did I say, ‘jackass’?”

 

Chuck responded with a kind smile and waved him off. “I know it was a dick move, but I’m in a time crunch, and there’s something we must discuss.”

 

Dean furrowed his brow in bemusement, but moved toward their trailer anyway.

 

That’s when the _Teenage Angel_ reboot piped up, “Grandpa, this is so exciting! A live dig site?” Turning to Dean, he added a hopeful, “Did you find something?”

 

Chuck gave the teen a soft smile and patted his shoulder. “Jack, this is Dean Winchester.”

 

“I know! I read your book! I love the chapter about Fenrirs the most! This is so exciting.”

 

 _Goddamnit._ Dean sighed and forced a smile. He never really liked over enthusiastic fans, it always weirded him out. But not only was Jack a kid, he was the grandkid of their primary contributor. “Yeah, we, uh… we found four complete skeletons so far, kid.”

 

The teen’s eyes went wide. “Oh, can I see them? Can I see them, please?”

 

Chuck chuckled and shook his head. “Maybe later. First, I have to talk to the Winchesters.”

 

Sam waved Benny over and pointed to Jack. “Maybe you can show Jack around?”

 

Benny nodded and clapped his hand on the teen’s shoulder. “If you get hurt, it didn’t happen here, y’understand?” he drawled, the southern accent punctuating his words. Dean knew there was a reason Benny was one of his best friends, as well as best crewmen. And it was his complete lack of tact, while still being weirdly polite.

 

Sam had opened the trailer door, and they were inside before they saw or heard Jack’s reaction, but Dean was kind of grateful to be out of the burning Australian sun. Their trailer-slash-office had a portable A/C unit and dark curtains, it was why it was in such disarray, several rocks, and various types of foliage scattered on the different surfaces to be examined in a cool, shaded place.

 

Chuck made himself right at home, grabbing the bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue that they had been saving for, well… an epic excavation, kind of like the one they had today.

 

Dean cried out an indignant, “Hey!” when Chuck popped open the cap and started pouring four fingers into three glasses he found, suspiciously fast.

 

That was met with a soft laugh. “I promise you, whatever you were saving this for, it was this moment.” Before either of them could ask, Chuck handed each of them a glass and continued, “I’m going to get right to the point. Remember? Time crunch… I like you, I always have, it’s why my foundation has been your primary backer for the last four excavations.”

 

Chuck took a sip of his scotch and hummed with an appreciative nod. “I own an island in South America. I leased it from the government and spent the last five years turning it into, a… well, let’s call it a biological preserve. It’s… not to toot my own horn, but it’s amazing. Spectacular. The kind of place that’ll bring unending joy to people of all ages.”

 

Dean quirked his brow, a little skeptically, but Sammy looked completely entranced, so he stayed quiet as the guy kept talking their ears off.

 

“I’m hoping to open it next year, provided the lawyers don’t kill me in the process. I hate lawyers, slimy blood suckers. But I’m sure you feel the same.”

 

Sam and Dean shared a knowing look before his brother said, “I was almost a lawyer.”

 

Chuck lost his cool for a moment as he stumbled over his next couple of words, “Well, I mean… Not _all_ of them are blood suckers. But the one representing my investors? Well, he’s the epitome of his namesake and is insisting on outside opinions.”

 

“Opinions?” Dean and Sam asked at the same time. And just to further prove that they spent too much time together, they shared an eye roll and annoyed sighs.

 

Shit, if Sam wasn’t a damn giant, people would probably assume they were twins.

 

“Well, to be blunt, your kind. I mean, you two are some of the top minds in your fields. So, if I could get you to sign off on my park, give a testimonial or two… well, then we can get back on schedule and open next year.”

 

Dean furrowed his brow. “Why would they give a shit what we think?”

 

Sam amended Dean’s lack of tact with a pointed look, and inquisitive, “What kind of park?”

 

Chuck smiled as he took another sip of the scotch. “It’s, uh… it’s definitely your kind of thing. Hey, don’t take my word for it, come with me for the weekend. I’ve got a private fixed wing standing by. And I’d love for both of you to come, a paleobotanist’s opinion would only help my case,” he directed at Sam.

 

“Look, uh… Mr. Shurley–”

 

“Chuck,” he corrected Dean.

 

“Chuck,” Dean said as he leaned against the small folding table, “like I said earlier, we found four new skeletons, we can’t just up and leave for the weekend.”

 

The man polished off the rest of the scotch and smiled. “If you make the time for me, your next five digs are paid for.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up as he and Sam mirrored each other’s shocked expressions. Sam sipped his scotch and carefully nodded at Dean, silently pleading with him to be on board.

 

Well, it wasn’t like one weekend away was really going to fuck up their excavation. Dean downed his scotch and asked, “Where’s the plane?”


	2. Act I

****

 

**ACT 1**

 

 

Dean Winchester  _ hated  _ flying. So, the irony wasn’t lost on him that he chose a career field that required it. But after that horrific fixed wing flight, he swore he would never bitch about a commercial jet ever again.

 

And then the news that they were going to have to take a helicopter, with  _ three _ additional passengers, the rest of the way to the island… well, Dean was regretting not bringing the rest of the scotch with him. At least Chuck and his grandkid had already taken an earlier flight. Five strangers in a tight space like that would have made him more nuts than John Lithgow in the  _ Twilight Zone. _

 

As they piled into the helicopter, Dean ended up knocking knees, literally, with a rather attractive man sitting directly across from him. The guy had messy dark hair, his tan face accentuated by a five o’clock shadow. The black framed glasses almost hid ice blue eyes, that locked with his on an intensity that took Dean’s breath away. And dressed in a simple tight dark shirt and jeans. Sex on legs, the dude was sex on legs. Dean cleared his throat and moved to sit. 

 

Before he could introduce himself, a young blonde girl, maybe a couple years older than Chuck’s grandson, barrelled into the seat next to the sexy stranger. Her hair was pulled back in a funky braid and she had some dark eye makeup going on, her clothes a stark GAP contrast. She leaned over to look out of the window as the flying death trap slowly started taxiing. 

 

Dean swallowed dryly and closed his eyes, head back against the rest as he started listing his favorite Led Zeppelin songs in order from least to greatest. He was so engrossed in trying to figure out what deserved a higher place on the list,  _ Dazed and Confused  _ or  _ When the Levee Breaks,  _ that he almost didn’t hear the question he was asked.

 

He shook his head and opened his eyes as he got held in another intense gaze by sexy stranger. Dean shrugged and said, “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

 

“Are you okay? You don’t look very well,” the sexy man repeated, leaning closer with a concerned expression.

 

Dean cleared his throat, followed by a barely there nod. “Uh, not a fan of flying,” he confessed instead of the usual lie of, ‘just fine.’ He blamed the guy’s eyes, this must be what it was like to be hypnotized.

 

The guy responded with a damn charming smile, and Dean had to confess that the man's lips were equally hypnotizing. He reached out his hand. “I'm Cas Novak, by the way. Maybe I could distract you. Listing things in your brain doesn't always help, does it?” Before Dean could ask how he knew Dean was doing that, Cas added, “My brother was afraid of flying, too.”

 

Dean nodded slowly.  _ Was.  _ He knew what that meant. And as for distracting, the sexy gravel of the man’s voice was working just fine. He furrowed his brow when suddenly it clicked. “Novak? The historian who coined the Alpha Concept?”

 

The guy raised a surprised eyebrow before he replied warily, “Yes. I'm surprised you know my book. Which field do you work?”

 

“I’m, uh… I’m a paleontologist and my brother’s a paleobotanist.” Dean was a little relieved that Cas Novak had no idea who the Winchesters were.

 

Cas’s eyes widened for a moment.  _ Well, so much for that hope.  _ “You’re Dean Winchester. I follow your findings with a lot of curiosity. Your excavations are the best documented works I have seen so far. Huh, you don't look how I imagined.” Cas looked away for a moment, obviously regretting his last sentence.

 

Dean chuckled. “I know, I’m no Harrison Ford.”

 

“Actually I pictured you old and grumpy,” Cas murmured before the teen next to him scoffed.

 

“Your flirting skills are the worst.”

 

Cas's cheek turned a nice shade of red before he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “This is Claire. My daughter.”

 

“Niece,” Claire corrected with a growl.

 

Cas sighed as he nodded. “That too. It's complicated.”

 

“It’s not,” Claire piped up, crossing her arms over her chest before she pulled out a pair of headphones, and her phone. A moment later, Dean could hear what sounded like death metal blaring through the headphones. “My parents are dead,” she added coldly before she pulled on her headphones and returned to staring out of the window. 

 

Cas gave Dean an apologetic look. “It’s a hard transition.”

 

“I get it,” Dean said with a shrug. “I’m… sorry, by the way. For your loss.” Dean hated these kind of situations, and the messed up part was, he was weirdly glad angry Miley Cyrus was Novak’s niece, and not some insanely age inappropriate girlfriend.

 

“Thank you,” Cas replied, “It’s already been a year. Still sometimes feels like yesterday.” He shook his head and leaned forward again, whispering, “Did Shurley tell you more about where we’re headed?”

 

Dean shook his head and leaned forward too, meeting him halfway, which turned out to be a big mistake. The guy smelled good too. “No, pretty damn cryptic. Like it’s a surprise.”

 

“I don’t like surprises,” Cas replied dryly, his blue eyes focused on Dean, “but the lawyer Shurley sent had a compelling argument.”

 

“Money?” Dean asked with a smirk.

 

Cas mirrored that smirk before he nodded. “That, and the lawyer claimed they would have proof of my Alpha theory. I couldn't ignore that.”

 

Dean was instantly intrigued. “What do you mean, ‘proof’?”

 

“I asked the exact same question, but the lawyer just told me to wait and see.” And suddenly the charming smile was back. “Maybe they built a working DeLorian, because that is the only way I can think of how they would prove my theory.”

 

That alone would genuinely be worth the helicopter ride. Dean chuckled and nodded. “Guy’s rich enough.”

 

“He definitely believes his money can make the laws of physics obey.” Cas leaned a little closer. “I read that you were at a dig site in South Australia. Did he snatch you away from there?”

 

Dean nodded, again feeling more and more entranced by Cas Novak. “We found a pack of Fenrir.”

 

Cas’s eyes widened. “A pack?” he whispered, probably more to himself than Dean. “That’s an incredible discovery. I’ve been trying to establish a genealogy, for years now, and how they are related to the dire wolf. They hunted in packs too.” 

 

Dean was in his element now, the shaky metal death trap around them completely forgotten. “I’d love to compare notes,” he said as he handed Cas his cell phone, “here, put your number in my phone.”

 

Cas’s thumb brushed over Dean’s, and lingered for a moment, as he took the phone. His skin was still tingling as Cas typed in his number with one finger, biting his lower lip in concentration. He clearly wasn’t used to smartphones. He looked up and gave it back to Dean with another smile. “You can text or call me anytime you want.”

 

The urge to tell him what a bad idea that might be, and get his grade A flirting on, was overwhelming. Dean leaned back a little and nodded. “Look forward to picking your brain.”

 

Cas’s expression went from charming to polite as he nodded and leaned back against his seat. “So, what do you think about my Alpha theory? Don’t worry if you don’t believe it, I’d just like to know.”

 

“Actually, I agree with you. The lineage makes sense, and shit… if humans can believe we all descend from the same two humans, then there’s room for a similar theory for creatures,” Dean said with a smirk.

 

Cas watched him for a moment with an unreadable expression before he replied, “I'm not a religious person, so the concept of an alpha was hard for me to accept. But I found enough evidence in history to paint a picture, and I couldn't not write about it, you know? Even if it made me unpopular.”

 

“It’s a solid theory, but unfortunately, without DNA to test… it’s pretty much impossible to prove.” Dean sighed and looked out of the window, which ended up being a bad idea. He shook his head and closed his eyes to try to erase the image of an unending sea far below them.

 

Suddenly there was a warm hand wrapping over his wrung, clenched fist. When he opened his eyes, the terrifying sea was replaced with Cas's concerned gaze. The blue was the same. “Talk to me. The distraction worked before, didn't it?”

 

Dean was hyper focused on the man’s hand, hoping the heat creeping to his face wasn’t noticeable or visible. And Dean didn’t have the heart to tell him it was his face that distracted him, not any part of their conversation. “Hopefully we’ll land soon, and you won’t have to rescue me anymore.”

 

“Maybe you could rescue me. For example: from the boredom I always suffer when Chuck Shurley gives one of his speeches.” Cas's index finger started a gentle back and forth motion over the back of Dean’s hand. When Cas hesitantly let go, it left Dean’s skin weirdly cold, and not just because of the loss of an external heat source.

 

Dean chuckled as he tried to adjust into a more comfortable position. “Even  _ I’m _ not that powerful.”

 

He was rewarded with a bright smile. “I like you. And I'm glad I can finally put a face to all of your work.” For a moment, it looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped himself. His expression turned embarrassed, and he fiddled with the pages of a small notebook on his lap.

 

Dean was the one to reach out this time. He stilled Cas’s hands and smiled. “I like you, too.”

 

Cas looked up, and when their eyes met, he immediately got lost in them. It was such a cliche, but he was pretty sure it was because only movie stars had eyes that color. Dean wasn’t sure if it was an unconscious movement, but Cas slid his thumb over Dean's, a gentle touch that made his skin tingle. Cas’s smile turned shy. It was pretty cute. “Thanks, um, that's good to know.”

 

Claire scoffed and rolled her eyes as she pulled off her headphones. The transition from eye roll to expression of pure annoyance was impressively flawless. Clearly well practiced. “I thought you were done with men after your last failed date?”

 

Cas’s cheeks flushed pink, flashing Dean an embarrassed, yet apologetic smile. Seriously? A grown man had no right looking so damn adorable. “Good to know,” Dean said with a soft smirk.

 

Cas bit his lower lip, which wasn't distracting  _ at all,  _ before he murmured, ”I'm not really done with men. I just haven’t had the best luck in the past.”

 

Dean smiled. “Welcome to the club.”

 

After another one of those shy smiles, Dean wondered if he should keep a tally. “Thank you. I used to be in a much better club. Or at least, I thought I was. But then I realized my fiancé had been cheating on me the entire time. And it seemed like everyone I met after that was only interested in a one night stand. Makes me wonder if I'm old fashioned for wanting something real.”

 

“Maybe,” he replied honestly, “if it makes you feel better about old fashioned, my car is from the sixties.”

 

“I’m not sure it does, but thanks.” Shy smile number three. “So, is your car the woman in your life?”

 

Dean nodded and laughed. “Damn straight.”

 

For the first time since they boarded the flying metal death trap, Dean was suddenly reminded that he and Cas (and Cas’s angry daughter-not-daughter) were absolutely  _ not  _ the only ones on board when Sammy piped up with an amused, “Straight’s not really the right word.”

 

Without missing a beat, Dean smacked Sammy upside the head and waved him off. “Ignore him, he never got out of the terrible twos phase.”

 

There was a hint of sadness in Cas’s eyes as he gave Dean a solemn nod. He turned to Sam and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Castiel Novak.”

 

Sammy, the ever loving book nerd, practically perked up at that. “I know who you are. I really wanted to attend your symposium on the historical consistencies that affirmed certain behavioral patterns for specific mammals, interlinking their ancestral genetic makeup. Your work has fascinated me for years…” and his nerdy brother started going off on a tirade, as excited as Shurley’s weird grandkid.

 

Cas attentively listened to Sam ramble on though, a soft smile playing around his lips as he calmly answered Sam’s nerdy questions. His blue eyes kept wandering to Dean, the smile getting shier every time their eyes met. That should count as two smiles.

 

After mentally marking two more tallies, Dean did the only thing he could think to do, which (considering his maturity level) was anything but mature. He started pulling faces every time Cas made eye contact, sometimes silently mimicking his little brother.

 

Cas was clearly fighting, with everything he had, to not laugh, hiding his mouth behind his hand or pressing his lips into a thin line. Which he probably thought was working, but Dean knew the signs of someone struggling to hold in their laughter. It was a lot of fun to watch. 

 

It took Sam way too long to realize what was happening. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Dean. To which Dean would merely school his features, a neutral expression of feigned innocence, everytime Sam looked in his direction. “Very mature, Dean.”

 

Dean couldn’t hold back the cocky grin. “What can I say? You bring out the high school class clown in me,” he said in an affectionate tone before he pinched his brother’s cheek. 

 

Sam scrunched up his nose and batted his hand away. “I hate clowns.”

 

Cas snorted and held his hand over his mouth again. “I apologize,” he murmured, but the fact he was still chuckling indicated he wasn’t at all sorry.

 

Dean definitely liked Cas, not that there was any chance he wouldn’t. Between the sheer level of intelligence, the weirdly adorable responses, and the fact the man was the epitome of sex on legs… they were lucky they were in a flying metal death trap surrounded by people. Because Dean would have already been on his hands and knees, finding new ways to scream the man’s name. 

 

With a throat clearing, Dean flashed Cas a small smirk. “Aren’t you sweet?”

 

The pinkish hue on Cas’s cheeks was back with a vengeance, exactly as Dean hoped. Another tally mark. He couldn’t stop picturing the flush in a different context, perhaps while riding the sexy professor’s cock. Cas rubbed the back of his neck and shot him another intense look before he cleared his throat and said, “Sweet is a new one.”

 

“Well, there  _ are _ children present,” Dean returned smoothly as he pointed to angry Miley, and then Sam.

 

One of Cas’s eyebrows shot up before his tally mark turned into a charming smile. “We should be landing in a few minutes.”

 

Dean pursed his lips, unable to hide how impressed he was for catching on to his implication. “Can’t argue that.”

 

Cas leaned closer, charming smile now turned flirty. “Do you want to hold my hand when we land? You know, to help with the nervousness.”

 

Before Dean could respond, Claire started fake gagging. “Seriously, you’re embarrassing.”

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment, and took in a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down. When he looked up at Dean, he flashed him a pair of puppy eyes that rivaled Sam's. "Can we pretend you didn't hear that?"

 

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, and gave him a pointed look. “Thanks, Cas. I think it’ll help a lot.”

 

Claire scoffed and rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to her phone.

 

Cas grinned at Dean, dramatically rolling his eyes to mirror Miss Teenage Angst. His fingers slid over Dean's hand, impressed at how much strength he felt in the grip. A lot more than he would expect from a nerdy professor. "I'm glad I can help. Have you always been a nervous flyer?"  

 

“Our first few digs, Dean made us drive everywhere,” Sam answered for him with an amused chuckle.  

 

Dean shrugged, enjoying the warmth of Cas’s hand. “Joke was on me, dude is gassier than a festering bog.”

 

Cas scrunched up his nose. "That is some vivid imagery." He tilted his head thoughtfully before he added, "Is that the right phrase when we’re talking about smell?" 

 

“Does an overcrowded cattle farm paint a better picture?” Dean winked at the damn cute professor, who had made this entire trip worth it more than the prospect of five future digs being paid for.

 

Cas chuckled before he licked over his plush lips, never breaking eye contact with him. "Definitely. So, why do keep torturing yourself with that, if you could just fly? Did you have a bad experience with flying?" 

 

Dean shook his head and shrugged. “Maybe I saw  _ Alive _ at too young of an age, I never got on a plane until our first international dig.”

 

Cas nodded, not only in agreement, but understanding. The guy exuded empathy.  "Movies can do that. I bet Sam not liking clowns is thanks to watching  _ It  _ at too young an age. I have claustrophobia, especially when it comes to caves and water. But I got that from a documentary rather than a horror movie, so I’m not sure what that says about me."  

 

“Well, if Chuck shoves us in any caves, I promise to repay the favor.”

 

Cas shuddered slightly. "Thank you. But I think you'd need to do a lot more than just hold my hand for me to not completely panic."

 

Dean wasn’t sure if he should have been grateful or annoyed that the sound of the helicopter coming in for its landing was too loud for him to respond. Probably grateful, because there was no way that he wasn’t going to take that conversation down the damn gutter he’d been successful at avoiding. 

 

When the turbulence from the shaky landing hit, Dean tightened his grip on Cas’s hand and closed his eyes again. While meeting Cas had been more than worth the trip, whatever Shurley had in store for them had better be friggin’ worth it. 

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

The island they landed on had massive, high cliffs, and the updraft had been horrible before the helicopter finally sat down on a small landing pad in front of a huge waterfall. Lush green of varying shades, whether grass or the thriving canopies of dawn redwoods and maidenhair trees, they found themselves in a peaceful paradise. It was a breathtaking view, and Cas realized that Dean was still holding his hand. He didn’t let go until the helicopter had taken off again.

 

Chuck Shurley had been waiting behind the metal gate before he approached, greeting them with a broad smile. "Welcome to Superno Park."

 

Cas exchanged a confused look with Dean before he shook Chuck's hand. "Thanks for inviting us."

 

"Technically, I didn't invite  _ you,"  _ Chuck said with a grin as he pointed to the lawyer next to him. "But my investors insisted on you, since they know you and I don't get along very well. They wanted to make sure we had the opinion of someone who isn't employed by the Men of Letters.”

 

"Ah, that makes a lot of sense," Cas replied dryly before he nodded to the lawyer. "In that case, I'm happy to serve."

 

Dean appeared impressed as he greeted Chuck again. “Alright, Chuck. You finally gonna tell us why you need our opinions?”

 

Chuck pointed to the safari jeeps, expression almost that of an excited child. "Oh, I will, but if I tell you, you wouldn't believe it anyway. So let me just show you instead."

 

Chuck and Dick entered one of the cars, leaving Sam, Dean, Claire and himself to take the other one. It was a little cramped, but it was nice to sit so close to Dean, the warmth of his hand pressing against his leg. 

 

Even if this weekend ended up being the most boring and stupid excursion of his life, meeting Dean had already made it worth it. 

 

The driver drove them through a humid jungle, the terrain rocky and muddy, jostling them back and forth in a stomach churning seesaw movement. That didn’t stop Dean’s brother, Sam, from grabbing leaves from the different trees they passed. He was rather excited, talking about how rare or even extinct some of the plants were, but Cas only had eyes for Dean, his heart stumbling every time the man smiled at him.

 

When they emerged from the low hanging foliage of the jungle, they approached an expanse of grasslands, spanning as far as the eye could see. Sparse trees the only break in unending blue skies that met the green of countless grassy knolls. They drove up the largest hill, and when the jeep came to a stop, Cas caught Dean half turned around, eyes hyper focused on something behind them, mouth agape in awe. Cas slowly turned around and…

 

_ No way. _

 

Just… 

 

He slowly stood up, his legs intrinsically moving him forward, hopping over Dean and out of the car. This couldn’t be real. A few feet away, a massive animal walked towards one of the trees, like it had always belonged there. And Cas knew  _ exactly  _ what it was. A Behemoth. This couldn’t be real. 

 

Cas turned to Dean, who had joined him out of the vehicle, moving to stand beside him. Dean had a similar expression of sheer disbelief. “Is that... You’re seeing this, too?” He pushed his glasses to his forehead to rub his eyes.

 

Dean nodded dumbly as he patted his brother’s shoulder, who was completely transfixed by a fern-like plant, still seated in the jeep. “Dean, this species of veriforman’s been extinct–” Dean then force turned his brother’s head at the continued lack of reaction. Sam jumped out of the jeep with them, breathing out an awed, “No  _ way.” _

 

Without missing a beat, he pulled Cas and his brother forward, drawing the three of them towards an honest to flying spaghetti monster Behemoth. When Dean looked at him again, his grin split his increasingly handsome face.

 

"Look at this, Dean. He... he is eating leaves from the tree. And... and look at those platings... like a rhino. Dean, this is... unbelievable."

 

Dean shook his head in amazement. “This is real, right? This isn’t secretly the holodeck, right?”

 

Cas couldn't help himself. He had to sit down in the grass. His gaze wandered over the valley in front of them, where more Behemoths had congregated at a large lake, drinking in peace next to... what looked like Minotaurs.

 

Chuck Shurley appeared next to them, a broad smile on his face. "Again – welcome to Superno Park." 

 

Cas stared up at him, and he knew he was gaping, but fuck... this whole thing was mind blowing. "How? I mean... how did you do this? How many do you have? I–I have so many questions."

 

Chuck’s smile was the epitome of proud. With a quick peripheral check, even Claire was staring up, phone completely forgotten, at the majesty of these once extinct beasts. Hell, even the lawyer, Dick Roman, was staring at the park in awe. Although, there were dollar signs in his eyes, as opposed to hearts.

 

At Chuck’s beat of silence, Dean urged further, “Answer the man, how did you do this?”

 

"I'll show you." Chuck waved them back to the jeeps.

 

Cas had trouble tearing his gaze away from the giant creature before him, so much so it took a moment before he realized Dean was holding his hand out to him. He took it and let himself be pulled up, right into Dean's personal space. "This is incredible."

 

“I swear, if I wake up in the goddamn helicopter,” Dean said, tone joking, but also annoyed.

 

“Do you want me to pinch you?” Cas asked as he closely followed Dean back to their jeep. 

 

Dean let out a soft laugh, a deep and strangely warm sound. “There are more fun ways to instill a little pain.”

 

Of course his mind went to the gutter immediately. He hoped the warmth he felt creeping to his face wasn’t visible as he leaned in and whispered, “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

 

“You’re the best kinda surprising,” Dean returned directly into his ear, breath a heated caress over goosebumped skin. He grabbed the frame and effortlessly pulled himself up with an eyebrow waggle.

 

Man, that guy was hot. Cas really hoped the flirting would lead somewhere. It was weird. He usually wasn't the type to quickly get a man into his bed. Not because he didn't like sex (more like the opposite), but he needed some kind of connection before he wanted sex. And damn, he was already feeling a lot of connection with Dean. He joined Dean in the jeep and pressed himself closer, this time on purpose. "Do you think they have carnivorous creatures here?"

 

Dean shrugged unknowingly. “I can’t imagine. Seems like a bad idea.”

 

"It would be dangerous. I mean, I know this is an island, but you can't control nature. It always finds a way." Cas surreptitiously slid his finger toward Dean's hand, the barest of touches. "Chuck always thought he could play god, that he has everything under control. But control is an illusion."  

 

Dean nodded as he looked over Cas’s face. “What’s the deal with you two anyway?”

 

"It's a long, and very boring story. He basically hates me since the one time I objected and corrected something he said in the middle of a conference presentation. Actually, I interrupted him three times." Cas shrugged. "Maybe it hadn't been the nicest way to do it, but my social skills were even worse than they are today."

 

At that Dean let out a soft, yet melodious laugh. “Shit, I hate ass kissin’, but even  _ I  _ know Chuck’s the kinda rich guy who can ruin you if you don’t brown nose, even just a little.”

 

"Yes, being on the opposite side didn't lead to me having a lot of friends. My latest book didn't help either." He leaned against Dean's shoulder. Dean's aftershave smelled amazing, and he couldn't get enough of it. "I hate when people in scientific fields don't do their homework, or give a sloppy presentation full of errors. It's science, not an action movie. And Chuck has a tendency to be very dramatic." He chuckled and soaked in the foliage around them as it passed by in a beautiful blur. "But I have to confess that this here... it's amazing."

 

“More than that. It’s… revolutionary. This could change everything we thought we knew,” Dean said before he laughed, and followed the track of an  _ actual  _ Phoenix flying through the air. “Hell, this is gonna put me outta business.”

 

"Or into a new business." The bird vanished behind a lustrous mountain. "Maybe catching supernatural creatures that fly away from this island?"

 

Dean chuckled. “Glorified animal control.”

 

"Maybe you’ll even get a nice uniform." He leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Men in uniform are hot."

 

“Can’t imagine how you’d feel seeing me in my dirty dig khakis,” Dean said with a teasing smile to match his tone.

 

"I have to confess, my first crush was Harrison Ford in  _ Indiana Jones.  _ So that would probably work," Cas admitted with a grin, trying very hard not to picture Dean, in the burning sun, with dirty clothes at a dig site, maybe pouring water over his head...  _ hmm _ .

 

Dean smirked. “Could always come to my site, I could show you the pack we found.”

 

"I would love to see that. You have no idea how tiring teaching can be sometimes. I swear my students are all brainless zombies."

 

The jeep came to a stop in front of a complex that looked like a theme park hotel. It wasn't finished yet. Construction workers were still working on the outer wall.

 

Cas gave Dean a wink this time before he jumped out of the jeep, holding his hand out for Claire, who just ignored him and climbed out herself. He had learned to give up feeling hurt by that.

 

When he looked up, there was a teenage boy coming out of the hotel to greet them. He had seen the young man before when he was still a child, and knew it was Chuck's only grandchild, Jack. At least Claire had someone close to her age to talk to here.

 

Chuck had an armful of the teen as he flung his arms around his grandfather’s shoulders. “Grandpa!”

 

Dean leaned in, and whispered conspiratorially, “He doesn’t look old enough to have a grandkid that age.”

 

“I think he secretly bathes in the blood of virgins to keep looking so young," Cas whispered back. 

 

“Sounds about right,” he returned with a lip pursing. A very distracting pursing of plush looking lips.

 

Dean clearly caught him staring at his lips, if his grin was anything to go by. But it was really hard to look away from such a perfect face. His beautiful freckles gave Dean an almost boyish charm, and bottle green eyes he could lose himself in. 

 

The logical part of his mind reminded Cas that he had just seen a real life Behemoth, Minotaurs and a Phoenix, so maybe he should pay better attention to what Chuck was saying instead of making doe eyes at Dean. It was difficult, considering his reptilian brain was yelling at him to drag Dean into the next broom closet they came across.

 

“... advanced amusement park. In our partnership with the Gates foundation, we’ve got the best, and latest technologies keeping this place up and running. Not rides, or anything, but living, breathing biological attractions. Things we thought we could only see with the magic of special effects,” Chuck said as he guided them into the hotel.

 

It was pretty apparent it wasn’t just a hotel, as the lobby of what was apparently a large and unfinished visitor center came into view. In the center was the fossil of a Leviathan, looming easily thirty feet high. 

 

Cas pointed at the fossil. “But you don’t have carnivores in this park, right?

 

Chuck’s eyes lit up. “Would you ask a zoo if they had lions?”

 

Cas’s eyes grew wide and he exchanged a worried look with Dean. “Yeah, well a lion is a little different from a Leviathan, don’t you think?” He swallowed and looked to Claire, who was positively tiny next to the Leviathan skeleton. “Chuck, I brought my daughter to this place. I need to know it’s safe.”

 

“Safer than Buckingham Palace, I assure you. My grandson is here, I wouldn’t have brought him if it was dangerous. Besides…” Chuck looped his arm over Jack’s shoulder. “It’s good to involve our targeted demographic. And I can also assure you, I’ve spared no expense for security; our Leviathan is perfectly secured.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “You actually have one?”

 

“Can we see it?” Cas immediately added. “And I’m also very interested in seeing  _ how  _ you did all this.” He was suddenly a kid in a candy store, and a little annoyed by the fact that he was behaving as such right in front of Chuck. But on the other hand, Chuck had a park full of creatures that shouldn’t be alive, and that had been one of his dreams since he could remember.

 

Chuck grinned and guided them towards a large door on the left of the fossil. “Well, let’s address your second curiosity first.”

 

"This is going to be interesting," he murmured, feeling a mixture of dread and excitement before he looked at Dean, who seemed to share his thoughts.

 

“Understatement.” Dean laughed. He surreptitiously side stepped Cas to whisper, “This has been a great fucking day.”

 

Cas bit his lip before he grinned and leaned close to Dean to whisper in kind, "Maybe it will also be a great fucking night?"

 

Dean smirked at him. “I think you got the order of those words wrong.”

 

"Oh, man, I really hope so," Cas replied, mirroring the smirk.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean had been grateful for the makeshift Universal Studios tram tour ride, if only for the fact it was a great way to hide the half chubby he was sporting because of a certain sexy professor keeping up with his flirting. They sat next to each other at the front. Sam in the same row, but at least three seats away. His brother wasn’t stupid.

 

Thankfully the kids were left in the half-built gift shop, allowed to pick whatever they wanted. Angry Miley clearly couldn’t care less about the science behind Superno Park, but 90’s DiCaprio looked outright heartbroken not being allowed to watch it, for the fifth time. The kid was sweet, but Dean could only imagine the amount of ass beatings he got at school.

 

He really wanted to pay attention to the School House Rocks knockoff explaining using species linking to fill in the DNA gaps to complete the genetic codes, but Cas’s leg was touching his leg, and it was intentional. Purposeful. And goddamnit, it had been a hot minute since Dean got laid. 

 

Arms extended in a feigned stretch, Dean leaned in and used the volume of the educational video to quietly ask, “Think you can steal away after this whole tour?”

 

Cas leaned closer, his lips brushing over Dean's ear before he whispered, "I think we have to. I can't concentrate on anything here." He shot him a teasing smirk. “It would be in the name of science.”

 

“Then it’s our professional duty.” Dean’s hand “accidentally” draped over Cas’s thigh, slowly and carefully inching towards his groin.

 

There was a soft noise that fell from Cas's lips, and it was probably the sexiest damn thing Dean had ever heard. He had to repress a visible shudder when Cas's hand slid over his leg too, perfectly clean fingernails dragging up over the inner side of his thigh.

 

“Please tell me you’re a top,” Dean asked as the back of his own hand reached the promised land, nudging a pretty impressive erection, from what he could tell. In that moment, he wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or pissed off for the dimmed lighting.

 

Cas gave him an almost predatory look that he honestly never would have expected to see on the man’s face. “Guess we’re both in luck,” Cas said pointedly as his hand traced the line of Dean’s erection over the tight material of his jeans.

 

Suddenly the bars in front of them closed over them, and the friggin’ seats started moving. Dean shook his head of all of the sex thoughts as he furrowed his brow. How much had they missed? “The hell, Chuck?”

 

“Like I said, safety first!” Chuck said with a bright grin.

 

Dean caught Cas rolling his eyes before he leaned over and whispered, "Apropos safety first. Do you have condoms?"

 

And in that moment he’d never been more grateful for the lucky condom he carried in his wallet, on the off chance it should ever be needed. Dean nodded. “Only one though, so if you can go more than one round, you’ll need to stay inside me.”

 

Cas growled, and it was one hell of a turn on. "I hope this tour is over soon."

 

Dean chuckled, and suddenly his focus was on the shifting walls opening up to a large lab. Dozens of people in white lab coats, like a scene out of some futuristic movie. Complete with safety goggles and halogen lighting.

 

“These animatronics are insane, Chuck,” the lawyer, Dick Whatever-his-last-name-was (probably bag) asked in apparent amazement.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, he was pretty sure he was sneaky enough only Cas saw it.

 

"Hey, Chuck." Cas leaned forward, over the security bar, to get Chuck's attention. "How high is the percentage of the donor animals’ DNA? At what point does it start to dilute and you end up creating a new species, instead of recreating an old one?"

 

“We can actually thank your Alpha theory for that, using ancestral grids to find the closest candidate, making these creatures almost ninety-two percent their intended species,” he said proudly.

 

“But wouldn’t the evolution of that DNA cause unintended and unpredictable behaviors and instincts?” Sammy added, clearly on Team Cas.

 

"Let me assure you that our scientists here are top-notch. They know what they’re doing." Chuck attempted to wave off Sam's concern.

 

"I think we need to talk to those scientists, Chuck," Cas said, tone dry, before he turned his attention to the lawyer. "We can do that, right? To get the whole picture?"

 

"Of course, you can talk to anyone you want."

 

Chuck didn't seem very happy with the lawyer's response, but Dean knew there wasn't much he could do about it.

 

Dean smirked at Cas as he braced his hands on the safety rails and nodded. “On three?”

 

“Three,” Cas growled and pushed.

 

At the protests from Chuck, and his lawyer, Dean and Cas managed to push the safety rails up. Without missing a beat, they stood up, Sammy following behind, as they stepped off of the moving platform. Dean was the one to grab the door handle. An alarm went off, accompanied by a flashing red light. 

 

There was a soft laugh behind them as Chuck approached, the ride having stopped with the force against the safety rails, and he pulled out a key card. Chuck held it over the card reader and the alarm stopped, the light flashing back to green. “Good to see you’re so curious, but next time, maybe wait until we finish the ride?”

 

Cas smirked at Chuck. “Come on, Chuck. Enough with the kiddie stuff. Show us the real science.”

 

Chuck shook his head in amusement and stepped forward, punching a series of numbers into the code box, a loud click indicating the door was now unlocked. 

 

Dean didn’t really wait for Chuck to finish opening the door before he pushed it open and stepped aside for Sam and Cas to go in before him. They were down the spiral staircase in no time, approaching several lab tables and scientists. As he soaked everything in, Dean realized what this room was utilized for.

 

It was a nursery.

 

“Oh, my… Chuck, is this… what I think it is? Are those eggs?” Cas asked as he strolled over to an incubator, pulling Dean with him, never releasing his hand.

 

In that moment a young woman with bright red hair appeared next to Dean, causing him to startle, and finally let Cas’s hand go. She smiled broadly, proudly even, as she pushed a hand through the gloved porthole and adjusted one of the aforementioned eggs. “Griffin eggs, to be exact.”

 

"Griffins," Cas breathed out. "What else do you have?"

 

Red, Charlie according to the sewn name on the lab coat, pulled Cas by the forearm over to another large incubator that was surrounded by several large drawers, like a morgue inspired dresser. She pulled out one of the drawers. “You’re in luck, we just delivered a litter of Fenrir.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “You bred Fenrir?”

 

"How?" Cas asked, equally as disbelieving. “Can we see them?”

 

She waved them all to look into the drawer. Dean and Cas ended up next to each other, arms touching as they leaned over and saw three, what appeared to be, six-week-old Fenrir pups. Dean shook his head in amazement as one of the pups started nudging at the fake nipple on a nursing surrogate. 

 

“Holy shit,” Dean breathed out.

 

"They look like small direwolves, Dean. Are you seeing this?" He pointed at the claws. "Five toes."

 

Chuck appeared next to them, hands now gloved as he pulled open a small hatch into the incubator. He carefully picked up one of the pups and brought the little guy out, cradling the pup against his abdomen. “Like most creatures, they imprint on the first living creature they come into contact with. It’s why I make sure to be present for every, ‘birth’. Helps establish a trust, they trust me,” he cooed as the pup started nuzzling Chuck’s thumb.

 

"They are apex predators, Chuck. Even if they look like this now, they will grow, and they will hunt. They aren't puppies, no matter how cute they look now," Cas explained before he looked to Dean, silently urging him to back him up.

 

Dean nodded. “Not to mention you can’t imprint on any of them that are born in the wild.”

 

At that Charlie piped up, “They can’t breed in the wild. We have complete autonomy over population control here at Superno Park.”

 

Cas snorted and shook his head. “Nature always finds a way. So, how do you think you can control them?”

 

“Because all of the creatures in Superno Park are female. I’ve engineered them that way.”

 

"Tell that to a pregnant male seahorse," Cas replied sarcastically. "You have other animals out there. You don't have any long-term studies on how they will react to this modern environment. Anything could happen."

 

Dean nodded. “And I mean, how do you  _ know _ they’re all female?”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “We control their chromosomes. Kinda what we do here. And if you wanna get technical, we’re all biologically female in the beginning.”

 

“It just takes a broken X chromosome to be male,” Cas added.

 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, “like Cas said, if evolution has taught us anything, it’s that life breaks free. It can’t be contained.” 

 

“And how do you control the creatures with wings? We saw a Phoenix on our way here.” Cas kept gravitating a little closer to Dean. Not that he minded.

 

Charlie stepped next to Chuck and pinched the scruff of the pup’s neck. There was a tiny, square protrusion. “In addition to population control, every creature here is chipped. We know where every creature is at all times.”

 

“So, if they fly away…” Cas clearly left that sentence hanging on purpose.

 

“They have nowhere to go. Remote islands are great like that,” Chuck answered with a chuckle. 

 

"The North American Arctic Tern flies about twenty-four thousand miles each year. And they aren't the only flying creatures that migrate," Cas argued before he winked at Dean.

 

Dean smiled, and before he could say anything, Chuck handed Dean a large, insulated glove. “Would you like to hold her?”

 

Which was a dirty diversion tactic. One that unfortunately worked. Dean slipped on the glove, gingerly taking the Fenrir pup in his hand. When the creature started trying to nurse Dean’s palm, he understood on a fundamental level why Chuck seemed pretty uncaring about the danger of these creatures. “Damnit,” he murmured under his breath.

 

"Is this how you imagined they would look? With their shiny, black fur?" Cas asked, sounding as enamored with the pup as Dean felt.

 

Dean shook his head. “We can try and plot out what they looked like from their skeletal systems, but the rest? Has always been guesswork.” When the pup let out a damn precious yawn, Dean wondered how surreptitiously he could sneak her out in his pocket.

 

“Man, they are cute.” Cas then leaned close and whispered, “Do you think they’ll notice if one goes missing?”

 

Dean chuckled and smirked at Cas. “Considering Red literally just said as much?”

 

“It would be a good test to their security,” Cas replied, mirroring his smirk.

 

Dean shrugged. “I like the way you think, I’ll give you that.”

 

"That's what we're here for, right? To see if this whole plan would work, or if the risks are too high." Cas licked over his lips, and Dean's gaze automatically tracked the movement. He wondered how those lips would look wrapped around his dick. 

 

Dean was shaken from his inappropriate staring by Chuck stepping in to take the pup back. It was difficult to give her back, he had to admit, but probably for the best. There was no way to gauge the temperament of a long extinct carnivore. 

 

As he watched Chuck put the pup back and close the door, Dean shook his head. “So, how does this park work? If you have carnivores, how do you insure the safety of the visitors?”

 

"We have a full fifty mile perimeter of a ten thousand volt electric fence, concrete moats, motion sensor tracking. A state of the art security system. It's perfectly safe. All of our predators are behind specially fortified fences." Chuck gave them all a smile. "We’ll feed the Leviathan later. Maybe you’d like to watch?"

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, unable to stop the automatic nod of enthused consent. “I’ve gotta see that.”

 

Shurley chuckled. “I assure you, you will, but later. First, how about lunch? You must all be very hungry. Our gourmet chef is preparing an excellent meal for us as we speak.” 

 

“What I’m hungry for ain’t on the menu,” Dean whispered as he stepped past Cas with a knowing smirk.

 

Cas hummed, but it sounded almost like a growl before he turned to Chuck. “Sounds good, but your lawyer mentioned we have rooms here, right? I just want to know if I have time to get Claire sorted, and maybe freshen up before lunch?”

 

Dean quirked his brow knowingly at Cas, eagerly awaiting Chuck’s response.

 

Chuck exchanged a quick look with the lawyer and nodded, his excited smile still in place. “Of course. You will see I didn’t spare any expense creating the suites in this hotel. Of course, not everything is open yet, and we’re working with a skeleton crew, but there is nothing you will miss. I’ll show you to your rooms.” 

 

Cas gave Dean a knowing look that he accompanied with a wink.

 

They were guided from the lab and through another entryway, that was the official hotel lobby, connected to the visitor center. Chuck escorted everyone to the desk, where Jack was standing with a young Asian kid who didn’t look much older than him.

 

Jack eagerly handed Dean a keycard. “Your room is next to mine!”

 

Dean forced a smile and a nod. “Great.”

 

“Where is Claire?” Cas asked Jack, worried frown marring otherwise perfect features. “I thought she was with you.” 

 

“She’s already in your room,” Jack said with a bemused head tilt. “Was… was that bad?”

 

Cas cleared his throat. "I don't know? Is the room insured?"

 

“Most definitely,” Chuck said with a laugh. “Go, get some rest, clean up, whatever you need. We shall reconvene and meet back here in an hour, that should give the cook plenty of time.”

 

Cas cleared his throat, giving Dean a surreptitious look. "Make it two. Good cuisine shouldn't be rushed."

 

Dean looped his arm over Sam’s shoulder and whispered, “I’ll pay you whatever you want to make yourself scarce for the next two hours.” When he saw the excited expression on Jack’s face, the kind of expression that spoke of an intent to try and talk to Dean, he amended, “Better yet, double whatever you want if you keep spazzy pants occupied.”

 

Sam gave him an incredulous look before he whispered, "Why do you look like you're about to have se–” His brother’s eyes widened. “No. You’ve got to be kidding me. Castiel?”

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “Come on, Sammy. You’ve got so much to look at here, just two hours,  _ two.”  _ He punctuated the number by holding up two fingers.

 

"Fine." Sam rolled his eyes. "But you owe me."

 

“Whatever you want, hell, you can have my soul,” Dean offered, mind already upstairs and half naked.

 

Sam quirked his brow. "Haven't seen you this eager in a while."

 

Dean shrugged, elbow now resting awkwardly on his brother’s taller shoulder as he just soaked in the way Cas kept smiling at him. He’d given up keeping track. “Even you’ve gotta admit, dude is a friggin’ sex dream come to life.”

 

He was rewarded with a patented Sammy bitch face. "I'll take the kid. Have fun, and spare me the details."

 

Dean gave his brother the biggest, cat-that-caught-the-canary grin and nodded. “You’re the friggin’ best,” he said as he made his way over to Cas, his brain clearly distracted as he practically stumbled into said man of his sex dreams. 

 

With a soft groan, Dean said, “Sorry.”

 

Cas wrapped a surprisingly strong arm around him and grinned. "I got you, don't worry." He leaned closer and whispered, "Is your room unoccupied?"

 

“Bet your ass,” he growled before he quickly looked around, making sure no one was watching before shoving Cas into the closest elevator. The moment the doors were more than half-way closed, he couldn’t stop himself, he wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck and jumped right in. No preamble, no cheesy porn-flick line, just unadulterated lust as he found himself yielding to the whirlwind that was Dr. Castiel Novak. 

 

Cas was perfectly aggressive as he pushed him against the elevator wall with a groan, licking into his mouth like there was no tomorrow, one hand buried in his hair, the other already pulling Dean’s shirt out of his pants. Said strong hand then slid over his stomach. "Fuck, Dean," he growled. "Why is this elevator so slow?"

 

“Just two more floors,” he murmured as he let Cas lift him, wrapping his legs around the guy’s waist; an impressive, and unfortunately jeans covered, erection now firmly pressed against Dean’s ass. “Maybe we shoulda pushed for three hours.”

 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/72a8869ac3b53eb12ddcd17457087c88/tumblr_psb2llQs2s1uy0ahj_500.jpg)

 

“I’ll gladly miss lunch for you, baby,” Cas growled, biting at Dean’s bottom lip, his fingers sliding up to his nipple, gently pinching it.

 

Dean groaned and let out a soft laugh. “Thank fuck.” He dove in for another kiss as the elevator doors opened. 

 

Cas didn't let go of him as he stepped out of the elevator, he just carried him. Cas clearly tried to orientate himself in the hallway. Dean’s room was conveniently in front of the elevator. "Key card?" he growled.

 

With a chuckle, Dean reached into his shirt pocket and held it out in triumph. Cas took it without hesitating, and managed to open the door while balancing Dean. And if that wasn’t the hottest damn thing. “All the points for surprise strength, Superman.”

 

"I train my body regularly, and I run a marathon every year," Cas replied with a cocky smirk as he carried Dean inside, kicking the door closed behind them. "Finally." He pressed Dean against the door and kissed him again, all while making quick work of the buttons on Dean's shirt.

 

Dean chuckled as he proceeded to help Cas open the damn buttons. It was taking way too long, so he shrugged and ripped the shirt open, causing a few of the buttons to fly across the room. With another shrug, he dove in for an even more frantic kiss, a little lost in the sheer heat that was encasing him. “More naked,” he growled as he yanked at Cas’s belt buckle.

 

The position was too awkward to undress, and Cas seemed to arrive at the same conclusion because he carried Dean over to the huge bed. Once comfortably on the king size, Cas immediately went for Dean's jeans, pulling them and his boxers down to his knees. Cas licked over his lips as he stared at Dean's erection, blindly popping open his own jeans and freeing his cock. "Turn around," he growled before he went to the nightstand drawer. Cas then cursed and looked to Dean with a hopeful expression. "Please tell me you have lube."

 

“Shit,” Dean grumbled as he leaned over to the other nightstand. “Goddamnit,” he growled at the sight of a Holy Bible. He sighed before it clicked, maybe… “Bathroom?”

 

“Don't go anywhere, baby," Cas breathed out, hastily pulling off his shoes, a hopping motion as he finished undressing on his way to the bathroom. His shirt was still hanging halfway off of his shoulders, but it didn’t impede Dean’s front row view of Cas's perfect ass.

 

Dean started lazily stroking his cock after kicking his pants and underwear all the way off, t-shirt pulled up above his pecs. He was naked enough. “Tell me there’s somethin’ we can use,” he called out through a soft groan.

 

There was a triumphant whoop from the bathroom before Cas appeared in the doorway, holding a bottle of Astroglide in one hand, and a condom package in the other. Well, that was damn convenient, it was like Chuck had some sort of prophetic knowledge. “I take everything back. This place is well equipped.” Cas was finally free of his shirt, and Dean’s eyes fell on Cas’s tattoo. Right below his ribcage and just above his mouth watering hip. He recognized the language as Enochian, but no idea what it said. And just when Dean thought the professor couldn’t get any hotter. 

 

In no time Cas joined him on the bed, pulling him into a deep and needy kiss, his palms roaming over Dean’s body. “Turn around and get on all fours,” he growled against Dean’s lips.

 

“Yes, sir,” he said with a grin, flipping himself into position in record time. “Remind me to leave housekeeping a big tip.” Dean adjusted a pillow under his chest for comfort. He’d hoped to be in this position for a hot minute.

 

Cas hummed and spread his cheeks, teasing Dean's hole with a dry thumb before he felt Cas's hot breath against him. "Fuck, you're pretty," Cas breathed out before he licked over Dean's hole.

 

“Fuck me,” Dean breathed out in amazement as he canted his ass against that talented tongue. He loved getting his ass eaten, and not a lot of guys were into that. 

 

Cas's tongue was clever and teasing, the tip of it breaching the ring of muscle, instantly making Dean crazy. As he lost himself to pure pleasure, Cas eating him out like a damn pro, he almost didn’t hear the bottle of lube being opened. 

 

He repressed a whimper when Cas drew back and pressed a kiss to his hole. Before Dean could demand more of that tongue, Cas started blowing, a torturously good heated air against his wet hole, causing Dean to shiver. 

 

Cas let out a deep groan. Dean was pretty sure that voice would be the death of him. And suddenly all thought left his brain when Cas slowly worked a lubed finger into him. "Are you okay with a rougher prep?"

 

Dean hummed and nodded. “Fuck yeah, let’s make these hours count.”

 

Cas slipped his free hand between Dean's legs and grabbed his dick. A teasing, quick stroke, before he started teasing his balls. Featherlight touches, enough to drive Dean crazy, but not bring him over the edge, as Cas's finger fucked into him a few times.

 

And then Cas went right for Dean’s prostate. 

 

“Sweet fuck,” Dean cursed as he arched against the man’s wickedly talented hands. “Shoulda known you’d be a fucking pro, you nerdy types always are.”

 

"Still waters run deep." Cas chuckled as he roughly worked in a second finger, scissoring him open. “Do you have a favorite position? Because I want you against the wall at least once.”

 

Dean groaned at the imagery that conjured, tying in harmonic rhythm to what Cas was doing to him. “Gotta let me ride that dick.”

 

“Done,” Cas growled and  _ fuck, _ he was addicted to that sound. “You gotta take four fingers before I fuck you.” He groaned, working a third one in. 

 

Dean hissed from the delicious combination of pleasure and pain. “I don’t know if I should be disappointed your dick’s that big or not,” he groaned out when Cas hit his prostate. “Jesus fuck…”

 

Cas chuckled and dropped a kiss to Dean’s ass. “You'll thank me later. Fuck, you’re tight.” Dean could feel the fourth finger already playing at his rim, while Cas used the three fingers inside of him to massage Dean's prostate.

 

“Christ,” Dean breathed out against the pillow, half tempted to actualize the term pillow biter in more ways than one.

 

When he felt Cas’s heated breath over his sac, Dean pretty much lost his voice when suddenly that talented tongue started teasing his balls as he worked in a fourth finger, slowly this time, gently spreading him.

 

Dean groaned and canted his ass towards the pleasure. “Please tell me I’m ready.”

 

Cas fucked his four fingers inside of him a few more times before he growled, “Fuck yes. I can’t wait a second longer.” The telltale clicking of the bottle of lube being opened again was music to Dean’s ears, enough so he wasn’t mad about Cas carefully pulling out his fingers. Dean could feel how gaping and open he was. “Fuck,” Cas breathed out before the next beautiful sound, the condom wrapper being ripped open, followed. 

 

The guy didn’t waste any time, and Dean groaned when he felt the head of Cas’s thick cock pushing against his hole. Cas groaned in harmony, massaging Dean’s ass cheeks with strong hands as he slowly pushed into him.

 

“Fuck yeah…” Dean’s vision got blurry, almost blacking out. It had been too damn long since Dean got laid, and even longer since it was with someone who knew what the hell he or she was doing.

 

Cas hummed lowly as he bottomed out, staying there for a moment, likely for Dean’s benefit. It had been a long time since he had felt so stretched and filled. “You’re so tight, Dean,” he groaned before he wrapped his hand around Dean’s throat, the other around his stomach, as he effortlessly pulled him upright, now seated on his dick. Cas gently bit Dean’s shoulder, growling, “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

 

Dean moaned as much at the sensation, as he did at the command. He started riding Cas with everything he had, fingers digging into the meat of Cas’s hips for purchase. “Goddamn, Cas…”

 

Cas was grunting in Dean's ear, broken by the occasional deep moan, hotter than any porn star in existence. Fuck, the guy really was the whole package. Strong hands gripped Dean's hips and started guiding him up and down, helping Dean fuck himself on that amazing cock. "Fuck, baby... fuck." 

 

“I’m not gonna last,” he confessed, all thoughts of embarrassment aside, thanks to the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through him.

 

“I’m right there with you, Dean. Fuck, all the teasing, and you’re so hot and tight. Fucking perfect.” Cas gently bit his shoulder again before he sucked a mark into his skin.

 

Dean angled himself so Cas’s cock was putting constant pressure on his prostate, and groaned low and long as he fucked himself faster and faster on that amazing dick. He honestly wasn’t surprised that he came the second he gripped his own dick, crying out Cas’s name as he sprayed the sheets in his come. “Oh, fuck!”

 

Cas gasped out Dean’s name, a couple of frantic thrusts, fucking him through the waves of pleasure. Finally Cas shoved into him one last time, and stilled with a deep moan, that he stifled by latching his lips to the love bite on Dean’s shoulder.

 

His breathing was ragged when he pulled out of Dean and quickly flipped him around, yanking him into a deep kiss, one hand braced at Dean’s neck, holding him in place. When Cas leaned back, he stared at him in surprise. “Fuck, that was…” He shook his head, just staring at Dean.

 

“Fucking awesome?” he suggested with a breathy laugh.

 

Cas chuckled and nodded. “Yes, that is accurate. I can't remember the last time I had sex as awesome as that. If ever. I'm suddenly very happy I took that lawyer's offer.” Cas pulled him into another kiss. When he leaned back, he roughly rubbed his thumb over Dean's lower lip, his gaze falling to Dean’s shoulder. “Sorry about the hickey. I tend to get possessive while having sex.” He didn’t sound sorry at all, more like he wanted to mark him again, maybe somewhere else.

 

Dean smiled a little dopily. “You don’t hear me complaining, do ya’?”

 

Cas quirked his brow in surprise before he grinned, and cleared his throat. “My former boyfriend hated it.”

 

“His loss,” he murmured, collapsing against the bed in contented exhaustion.

 

Cas followed him, laying on his side next to him as his fingers trailed over Dean’s torso. Cas started kissing a trail along the freckles on Dean’s bicep and shoulder. “Yes, I'm glad he's out of my life.” It didn’t sound like the whole truth, and the underlying pain in the statement made it clear that Cas must have gotten pretty hurt in that relationship. Cas kissed the mark, circling it with his tongue before he chuckled lowly. “So, you like to bottom and get marked?”

 

Dean chuckled, enjoying the brief moment of afterglow that wasn’t really part of the deal when you hook up at a bar. “And you like to top and do the marking. Guess we just work. You know, considering what we know  _ of _ each other, it’s surprising we haven’t met until now.”

 

"It really is." Cas leaned over and kissed him again. A lazy kiss that spoke of contentment. "I always wanted to meet you though. We almost did. Last year, when you were a speaker at a conference in California, but I... I had to cancel my plans." Cas looked away from him, gaze focused on Dean’s arm, his fingertips absentmindedly trailing over Dean’s skin.

 

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’s forehead. “If it makes you feel any better, I got food poisoning and had to bail halfway through my panel. Pretty sure they won’t be asking me back,” he joked.

 

Cas looked up and grinned at him. "That actually does make me feel better." He cupped Dean's cheek and stared at him for a moment before he pulled him into another kiss. A kiss that made his heart jump. It was different from all of the kisses they shared before. This kiss meant something. 

 

When Cas leaned back, he started kissing down his throat, nibbling Dean's ear before his lips trailed south, licking and kissing over his right nipple.

 

“No refractory period, hmm?” Dean hummed as a shock of pleasure coursed through him.

 

"You're naked and incredibly hot," Cas breathed against his skin before his lips wandered to the left nipple. "It negates my refractory period." 

 

Dean chuckled before it turned into a hiss at the way Cas scraped his teeth along sensitive nerve endings. “I’m not complaining.”

 

“You still have an appointment with the wall,” Cas growled as he licked and kissed his way down to Dean’s half hard cock. He gave Dean a charming smile before he dipped down and wrapped those sinful lips around Dean’s dick. Cas gently started to massage it to back to life with his tongue.

 

The groan that escaped Dean’s chest was otherworldly. He carded his hand through Cas’s hair, content to let that talented tongue do all the work. “I suppose it’d be unethical to bless off on Chuck’s park ‘cause of your tongue…”

 

Cas chuckled, and the vibration around his cock wrenched another groan out of Dean. Cas swirled his tongue, masterfully around the entire length, before he looked up at Dean. "My tongue is not part of the hotel offer." He then moved to tease Dean’s balls with his tongue before murmuring, “But I wish we weren’t on a schedule, and I could take my time to have you all the ways I want to.”

 

“I think that means you’ve got an Australian vacation coming up,” Dean groaned as he moved his hands to clutch at the bed sheets.

 

Cas chuckled as he used his hands to spread Dean's ass. Goddamn he loved being fingered, and Cas was damn good at it. "Good, because one of those ways would be eating you out for hours, until you're a mess."

 

_ Fuck.  _ Where had this man been all of his life? “If you’re ready to go, I’m ready for you to fuck me against that wall.”

 

Cas groaned and kissed the head of Dean's cock before he leaned back to rip open another condom wrapper. They were haphazardly spread all over the bed. Cas moaned as he rolled it over his cock and moved off of the bed. He grabbed Dean by the hips, pulling him to the edge. As he leaned over, followed by a quick, dirty kiss, he murmured against Dean’s lips, "You're still wet from before, but I can add more lube if you want. It could get rough."

 

“Slick up your dick, that should be good.” He yanked Cas in for another kiss.

 

Without missing a beat, the click of the lube was drowned out by Cas’s moan as he deepened the kiss. Dean barely noticed Cas wiping his hand on the comforter before he growled, "Put your arms around my neck."

 

Dean did as he was told, wrapping his arms and securing them at his neck. “You’re so fucking hot.”

 

He didn't expect Cas to give him a shy smile at that. Dude clearly wasn’t used to compliments. Dean didn’t have time to unwrap that, because Cas had lifted Dean from the bed like he weighed nothing. He kissed him again as he walked the few steps to the nearest wall and pressed him against it. "Gonna fuck you now," Cas growled as he shifted Dean in his arms. And then Dean could feel the head of Cas's cock at his hole, pushing into him.

 

Goddamn, if that wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever seen. Dean groaned in encouragement as he tightened his grip around Cas’s neck, more so to be closer to him than anything else. “Hell yeah.”

 

Cas slid in, bottoming out in one sharp thrust.  _ Fuck, _ it was so hot when Cas grunted and started to fuck him, one arm around his back to hold him up, the other buried in Dean’s hair. Cas gripped the strands and roughly pulled him into a deep, all-consuming kiss. “Dean, fuck, you still feel so tight. Gonna fuck you open.”

 

“You’ve got a filthy fucking mouth, professor,” Dean groaned, inadvertently tapping into one of his favorite fantasies.

 

"You like that?" Cas purred in his ear. "Getting taken like this? Like a little plaything?" Cas started to fuck him harder, drawing almost completely out of him before he slammed in again.

 

Dean cried out a few obscenities, some he wasn’t even sure were in English, as he nodded and held on for one helluva ride. “Yes, fuck yes.”

 

Cas fucked him hard, and with a stamina that made Dean see stars. He knew he would be walking funny for the next couple of days, and he was totally okay with that. Cas had his lips either latched to his shoulder, or was kissing him, swallowing his moans. Heated breath punctuated by deep groans cooled Dean’s kiss wet lips. A brief interlude to catch their breath. Cas murmured Dean’s name in awe before he tugged Dean’s hair, forcing Dean to make eye contact. “I want to come all over your ass... or your face.” Cas growled, his hand sliding from Dean’s hair to between their bodies, now taking Dean’s cock in hand.

 

Dean nodded, diving in for another kiss, his breath hitching with the sheer force of pleasure he was feeling. “Come wherever you want,” he purred against Cas’s lips.

 

Cas groaned and bit Dean’s lower lip before he started to jack Dean off in earnest. “Gonna make you come and then you’re gonna get on your knees so I can paint your pretty face.” Cas started to fuck him even harder.

 

How this man was so dominating and gruff when he seemed so quiet and almost shy was the best kind of surprise. Dean moaned outright as he felt the heat pool in his groin again, which was pretty damn impressive. “Fucking filthy,” he groaned out the compliment, because it was all compliment.

 

“Going to make you so dirty.” Cas moaned before he bit Dean’s earlobe. “Fuck, I want to take you on every surface here, spread your legs and play with your tight hole.”

 

Dean chuckled, which turned into a moan. “We don’t have that kind of time.” Which was a helluva disappointment.

 

“I know, but fuck, hope we can keep this up when we aren’t here anymore,” Cas whispered, slamming Dean against the wall as he quickened his pace, and jacked him off faster. “Dean.”

 

“Done,” he gasped out as the heat cooled and his orgasm was practically being squeezed from him. Dean painted their torsos as he murmured Cas’s name on repeat, like a prayer.

 

“Fuck, Dean!” Cas cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, biting his own lip as he fucked him through it, breathing ragged. After a moment, he slid out of Dean and carefully dropped him to the floor. With a groan, Cas slipped off the condom and furiously jacked himself. 

 

Dean carefully sank to his knees, thanks to now weak, jelly legs from being fucked against the wall like that, and sated from his orgasm. Cas groaned and forced Dean’s chin up, his cock mere inches from Dean’s lips. “Close your eyes,” Cas commanded, voice husky and somehow even deeper.

 

Dean did as instructed, albeit a little sadly, considering he was really enjoying the expression on Cas’s face.

 

Cas gasped out Dean’s name a moment later, and warm come painted his face, hitting his chin, forehead, and lips. Cas pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s lips, and smeared the rest over his mouth and cheek. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he breathed out.  

 

Dean licked his lips, the guy’s bitter essence weirdly intoxicating as he carefully opened his eyes. He smirked up at Cas. “Damn right you are.”

 

Cas snorted and ran a hand through Dean’s hair. “I think we both need a shower, baby. Though you look really delicious now.”

 

Dean pursed his lips and pulled his best blue steel. “Do I?”

 

Cas laughed at that, a real laugh, one that caused crinkles to appear at the corner of his eyes. “You’re amazing.” He reached out and helped Dean up, pulling him into his arms. He rubbed his thumb over Dean’s lips and sighed. “And I think I’m already addicted to your lips and freckles. You are a very attractive man, Dean.”

 

“And you’re sex on legs; you have no idea how glad I am you don’t bat for the other team.” Damn glad. Dean hadn’t felt this sort of connection in years.

 

Cas chuckled as he pulled Dean to the spacious bathroom. “I feel so lucky right now. We seem to fit really well together.” He blushed, trying to hide it by turning on the shower. “I hope that was okay for me to say.”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” He countered as he grabbed a washcloth and wiped his face.

 

“Too forward?” Cas asked shyly before he gently pulled Dean under the shower with him. The water was nice and warm, exactly the right pressure. “I really like you, and I kind of want to see where this is going.”

 

Dean smiled and let out a soft sigh. “Where are you based?”

 

“Seattle,” Cas murmured as he kissed Dean behind his ear, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. He wiped away the last traces of come from Dean’s face with his thumb.

 

Dean hummed, he loved being touched. Affection was something he was deprived of for so long that he tended to soak it in when he got it. He turned to face Cas fully, drawing him in for another kiss. “Not too far from Palo Alto.” A fourteen hour drive was totally doable.

 

"Sunny California. You know, I could visit you as well. And I could take a plane, which would be much quicker." He kissed him again, open mouthed while his hands trailed over Dean's chest and stomach. When he leaned back, he was breathing a little harder. "There is just... I have Claire."

 

“Lots of fun shit to do for teenagers in California,” Dean suggested with a soft groan.

 

"It would be okay if I brought her along?" Cas asked in surprise before focusing his attention on sucking another mark right above Dean's collarbone.

 

Dean groaned as he gripped Cas’s hair. “Of course, as long as I get to take you on a one on one date.”

 

“She's always happy when I give her my credit card.” Cas moaned, licking and kissing his way up to Dean lips. “Turn around and spread your legs.”

 

“Seriously, your refractory period is insane,” he murmured against Cas’s lips before he did as Cas commanded.

 

Cas chuckled and knelt behind him, spreading his ass with his hands before his thumb teased his rim. “Don’t worry, I need a break. I just want to properly clean your tight and sexy hole from all the lube.” Cas leaned forward and kissed his ass as he spread his cheeks, fingers now gently rubbing his slightly achy hole.

 

Dean groaned in appreciation. “Aren’t you sweet?”

 

“You deserve all the attention, Dean,” Cas growled against his ass before he started to lick Dean’s hole. “Being so good to me.”

 

Bracing his hands against the wall with a soft shudder, Dean knew definitively he really did hit the fucking jackpot with this guy. “Goddamn.”

 

Cas’s tongue had to be magic, the way he was drilling into him, fucking and teasing his hole with impressive skill.  

 

“Your tongue should be illegal,” he panted, his spent dick twitching with interest.

 

Cas chuckled against his ass, breaching his hole even more, before he leaned back and teased him with his thumb. “I could do this all day, but we probably should get cleaned up for real.” He slid his palm teasingly over Dean’s balls. “Unless you want to paint those tiles with your come..”

 

“As appealing as that is, I want to be able to use my brain later,” he breathed out with a laugh.

 

Cas slid his hands over Dean’s back as he stood up, now talented fingers featuring a new skill, massage. “I can’t argue that,” he said, kissing him behind his ear. “Fuck, I love your ass. It’s really hard to keep my fingers off you.”

 

Dean chuckled and turned in his embrace. “Well, let’s get this tour over with so we can come right back.”

 

Cas hummed, and pulled him into a dirty and deep kiss, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. The warm water an exquisite accentuation, making every touch even more intense. Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s, breathing heavily. “I have never done anything like this before. Meeting someone and having sex the same day..”

 

“Coulda fooled me,” he breathed out with a soft, slightly impressed laugh.

 

Cas tilted his head. "What makes you say that?"

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders before grabbing the soap bar and lathering it against Cas’s chest. “How confident and take charge you were. A lot of the guys I’ve hooked up with who had never done that before, well… they weren’t like you.”

 

"Well, I didn't say I was inexperienced, just that I don't do one night stands." He chewed his lower lip for a moment. "My ex... he was really into being submissive and I... I realized that I really like being in charge. I feel very comfortable with that role. I hope you don't mind."

 

“Did you hear me complain?” he asked with a smirk before leaning in to kiss those damnably soft lips.

 

Cas gasped into his mouth, burying his fingers into his hair. "Fuck, Dean," he groaned. "You make me crazy."

 

Dean chuckled and patted his chest. “Come on, we’ve got a tour to deal with.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

The lunch had been exactly what he needed after the whole non-stop, sex-capade interlude. And playing footsie with Dean under the table hadn’t really helped with getting a serious expression back on his face. 

 

His heart and stomach were clearly in collusion, both organs fluttering with anticipatory excitement. A feeling Cas hadn’t thought would be possible again, and here he was, crushing hard on this attractive, freckled man. A man who was currently dominating all of his thoughts. He couldn’t believe his luck, that already Dean agreed to date him after this weekend, that this  _ wasn’t  _ a one sided thing.

 

He knew he looked blissed out and all smiley, especially when it prompted Claire to glare daggers at him. Cas frowned, leaning over as they walked to the car on the tracks, that likely was taking them on the island tour. “Are you alright?”

 

“Like you care,” she scoffed, purposefully striding forward, heading towards the further away car.

 

Cas quickened his pace to catch up to her, whispering, "You  _ know  _ I do. That's why I brought you with me. I thought we could spend a little more time together. With school and my job, we rarely have time to... just talk."

 

Claire quirked her brow at him. “That why you ditched me the second you could to get your dick wet with David Hasselhoff?”

 

Cas's eyes widened and he felt a pang of guilt over Claire's accusation. "Damn," he breathed out, before he looked away for a moment. "I... I'm sorry. I thought you... you're right. I... I'm here now. So, can you please give this a chance? I really want this to work out, Claire."

 

Claire’s expression was unreadable before she sighed and pulled open the door, holding it open for Cas. Cas frowned at her before he slipped into the car, waiting for her to get in too. 

 

“You’re not my dad, and at this rate, you aren’t that great of an uncle. So just leave me alone until we’re back to civilization,” she barked as she slammed the door and marched off to the other car.

 

Cas's chest hurt, and he closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the headrest. Not for the first time, he desperately wished his brother was still alive. He had no idea how to handle this. They were both grieving, and Cas knew that looking exactly like her father didn’t exactly make things easier for Claire. He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose when he felt the start of a headache. When he looked out of the window again, he saw that Claire was in the car with Jack, Chuck’s grandkid. He hoped she would at least have a little fun on the tour with the other teenager. Maybe she would be in a better mood afterwards, and he could try to talk to her again.

 

Suddenly the other door opened and closed quickly, Dean sliding into the seat next to him, a little breathless. “Kid didn’t follow me, right?” he asked as he looked back to the other car.

 

Cas hummed and shook his head before he turned around, looking through the windshield. "What?"

 

“Chuck’s grandson. He keeps tryin’ to follow me around like a lost puppy.”

 

Cas rubbed his hand over his face again. "Yeah, um, I think he's going to stay with Claire."

 

Dean let out a relieved sigh and sank back against the seat. “Good,” he gave Cas a sideways glance and furrowed his brow. “You okay?”

 

Cas took in a deep breath. "Um, sorry, yes. I'm fine. I... Claire just chewed me out because I ditched her in favor of having sex with you. I don't know what to do with her. I give her space, she complains that I don't care about her. I try to spend time with her, she tells me to leave her alone. No matter what I do, she hates me."

 

Dean nodded and scooted over, wrapping his arm over Cas’s shoulder. “If you don’t mind my asking, how’d her parents die?”

 

Cas slid closer, resting his head against Dean's shoulder. It felt comforting, warm. "They died in a car crash a year ago. A truck driver fell asleep behind the wheel. Amelia and Jimmy, my twin brother, they both died on impact. I was with Claire when it happened. Back when I was still her favorite uncle."

 

“Shit, Cas. I can’t even imagine,” he said, his hand rubbing a soothing circle over his upper arm.

 

"It certainly doesn't help that Jimmy and I look exactly alike," he breathed out before he looked up at Dean with a half grin. "We totally did the creepy act with our parents when we were younger, driving them crazy, claiming we were the other one." He looked at his lap again. “Sometimes I miss him so much… I just wish… I wish I knew what to do.”

 

Dean squeezed him closer. “You’ll find your rhythm. And you gotta let her find hers, too.”

 

"I just hate how we are now. She loved me once. Every time I came over, we did so many fun things together. I miss that smile and the hugs... nowadays I only get her scorn, or a door in my face when I come home to her." He turned his face and kissed Dean's shoulder, trying to distract himself from all of the negative feelings.

 

“Just give it time.” Dean pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment, and relaxed into Dean's side. He realized how much better he felt now that he had shared this with Dean, feeling his support. Going through everything alone had been very difficult. There had been no one in his life he could lean on. "Thank you, Dean. I feel a lot better now."

 

Dean smiled and nodded. “Good.” Before he could say anymore, they were interrupted by Chuck appearing on the monitor as the vehicle started on its own.

 

“You are about to embark into Superno Park, so for your safety, the doors will remain locked at all times.”

 

Cas gave Dean a skeptical look. "That doesn't make me feel safe at all."

 

Dean chuckled and winked at him. “I’ll protect you.”

 

“Well, now I feel much safer. Where is your brother?” Cas asked, trying to look over his shoulder as the car started moving on the tracks.

 

“I’m guessing in the other car with the kids, and that sleazy lawyer.”

 

“So, we’ve got this car to ourselves?” Cas asked with a smirk. He startled when the screen popped to life again. 

 

It was a prerecorded video message from Chuck. “Welcome to Superno Park. You are now entering the lost world of earth's mythological past, and creatures long gone from the face of the earth, you will now be privileged to see for the first time.”

 

Despite the cheesy introduction, Cas couldn’t contain the feeling of excitement. “I have to confess, I’m very excited to see what he has here.”

 

Dean nodded and looked out of the window. “What are you most excited to see?”

 

“Leviathan, I guess. Although the thought… frightens me. I can’t imagine how they would contain such a creature,” Cas confessed, sliding a little closer to Dean.

 

“Yeah, I’m interested to see what Chuck has been able to pull off.”

 

“I still don’t see how this isn’t a massive risk he is taking. I mean… to think he has control over these creatures. I fear he is delusional.” 

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, not sure I want to be the guy that gave the thumbs up to dangerous Disneyland.”

 

Cas snorted at that before he looked up at the massive gate they drove through, the park name in bright red letters with a bold yellow highlight, proudly and dramatically displayed above it. The lane behind the gate had a high voltage fence on both sides, and they could see nothing but exotic plants behind it. Cas knelt on the seat, sliding closer to the window, trying to see anything. “This reminds me of a safari I went on when I was a kid. A chimpanzee pissed on our car.”

 

Dean barked out a laugh. “If Chuck’s smart, that’s not going to happen on this safari.”

 

"Can you imagine a Leviathan pissing on this car?" Cas chuckled, but he actually was worried. “I would have a heart attack.”

 

“If they’re running loose like that, this place’ll never open,” Dean said as he started toying with the different buttons and controls of the vehicle, leaning forward to the steering wheel, trying to turn it.

 

Cas looked up at the enormous electric fence. The lights on it flashed green in an attempt at making him feel more safe. He startled when Chuck's face appeared again on the screen. "On the left side you can now see the Basilisks. Contrary to popular belief, the Basilisk cannot turn people to stone just by looking at them, it actually spews a poison that paralyzes its prey." 

 

Cas pressed his face against the window, cupping his hands against the glass in an effort to see  _ anything.  _ “Where?” He murmured, growing more agitated that he couldn’t see anything through all of the leaves and trees.

 

Dean leaned over him, looking on his side before he turned back to his own window and bracing his hands against the glass as well. “I don’t see anything…”

 

"Yeah me neither," Cas replied, a wave of disappointment dampening his excitement. The car moved forward and there was still nothing to see. After passing through a large cement tunnel, when they reached the other side, Chuck's automatic video guide started again. 

 

"And here we have our most dangerous giant. The Leviathan..." 

 

Cas blocked out the rest of Chuck's dramatic explanation as his eyes narrowed on a flash of movement. A metal trap door from the ground opened up before a platform began to rise, revealing a goat chained to a rod. "Look, Dean, they’re trying to tempt her with prey." He refrained from scoffing, but still flashed Dean a skeptical look. "I'm pretty sure Leviathan were hunters, not house cats."

 

Dean narrowed his eyes as he kept moving around the back seat, in apparent need to see something. “Not to mention from the structural integrity of their skulls, their vision was likely shit, so movement is necessary, not prey that can’t move… Who the fuck did they consult during the creation process?”

 

Cas sat back and waved at the camera in the dashboard. He was pretty sure someone had to be watching them. He turned to Dean with a wistful smile. "Probably no one, that's why we're here. I wonder if we’ll actually get to see a creature on this creature tour.”

 

“Maybe that’s the ruse; charge people a fuckton of cash to see millenia long extinct creatures, all of which ‘conveniently’ no show, like a shitty, poorly maintained zoo. I mean, what a way to take advantage of dumb rich folk. It’s not like the average American family could afford a trip to this sort of theme park,” he said with a shrug. 

 

"I would agree if we hadn't already seen a few." He stared longingly at the fence again. His eyes then drifted to the poor goat, who had apparently grown bored and was now lying on the ground, getting cozy. “Well, I know what I would rather spend my time doing than waiting for a creature that isn’t going to show.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Make out?”

 

"Yeah, although… I think we're being watched." He nodded to the camera.

 

“And?” Dean challenged.

 

Cas's heart stumbled before he grinned and pulled Dean in for a deep kiss. One that left his whole body tingling. "I think I'm addicted to kissing you," he murmured before he kissed him again.

 

“Good,” Dean returned as he slipped a hand under Cas’s shirt. Warm, deft fingers following the lines of an invisible map, a heated trail left in their wake, as they inched towards Cas’s chest. When Dean’s fingers grazed his right nipple, the car came to a sudden stop, prompting them to draw apart a little, though Dean’s hand was still up his shirt.

 

Cas hadn't even realized they started moving again. "Um..." He looked out of the window when he spotted a wide field of grass. 

 

"Dean," he breathed out, pulling Dean's hand out from his shirt. "Look." He wasn't sure, but it looked like there was a creature lying in the field. "Is that a..."

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

[](https://ibb.co/8ztSM2x)

An honest to freakin’ god Minotaur. When he got the text from Sammy with the heads up about the emergency kits apparently behind and under the back passenger seats, he tapped for Cas to hop into the front seat so he could pull them open. 

 

Since the car had stopped at a more open expanse in the crazy ass zoo, marked off as a herbivore sanctuary from the extravagant signs they passed, Dean knew there was a tiny window from the unending educational tirade cheesy TV guide Chuck was spouting. If he found a thin, small enough piece of metal, he could turn it into a slim jim and they could get an up close and personal look at the big, beautiful beast that was sleeping near the road. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted when Cas just opened the door in the front and climbed out of the car, gesturing for him to follow.

 

Dean scrambled over the seat and followed the guy. “Either you’re a professional car jacker, or those friggin’ doors were never locked?”

 

"It wasn't locked. Guess that comes up on the list of things Chuck has to think about," Cas replied dryly as he grabbed Dean's hand and helped him out.

 

Dean barked out a laugh and ran over to the other car, tugging Cas along with him. He pulled open the door next to the lawyer, startling the crap out of the guy.

 

“The hell?”

 

Before sleazy could continue bitching, Dean said, “Doors ain’t locked up front. Who’s down to explore?”

 

Sam and Jack shared twin looks of goodie two shoe insecurity, until Claire rolled her eyes and started climbing over the console. 

 

Dean smiled and helped her climb over the indignant lawyer’s lap.

 

"What's the matter, Mr. Roman? You wanted our opinion of the park. And we haven't seen anything yet." Cas chuckled, before he looked at Claire with an insecure smile. "You okay?"

 

Claire moved away from Cas. “Fine. Just wanna see something worthwhile from this stupid trip.”

 

Dean could practically see Cas's heart breaking a little when Claire moved away from him. "Yeah, I'm sure... we, um... " Cas replied lamely, but Claire wasn't even listening. She was striding through the grass towards the gigantic Minotaur.

 

Cas gave Dean a quick smile. "I loved Minotaurs the most as a kid."

 

“So did Sammy.”

 

And speak of the devil, his brother hopped out after Jack exclaiming, “I loved Minotaurs when I was a kid!”

 

A young woman with long brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, rounded the giant minotaur, greeting them. "Hey, you must be our first unofficial visitors. I'm Eileen Leahy. I'm the veterinarian." It was clear from the way she spoke that she couldn’t hear her own voice. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, hey,” Sam said as he signed his name. “I’m Sam, this is Dean, Cas, his daughter Claire, and Chuck’s grandson, Jack.” The guy was more obvious than Dean had been over Cas.  _ Dweeb. _

 

It seemed to work though, because the smile she was giving him would have put a Christmas tree to shame. 

 

Cas was sliding his palm over the head of the Minotaur, his voice awed as he said, "Dean, you have to feel this. Her fur is so soft."

 

Dean leaned down and couldn’t help the sigh of contentment that escaped as he carded his hand through almost silky white underfur. She was magnificent, with her elegant horns branched out in a curve reminiscent of a ram, other than the fact there were three instead of two. Easily the size of a couple of HUMVEEs put together, her majesty matching her size. Dean watched in amazement as her chest rose and fell with each breath. 

 

He couldn’t stop himself from draping himself against her abdomen, resting against her body, now moving with the rhythm of her breathing. Dean shook his head in awe, smile splitting his face. If there was a contract in front of Dean in that moment, he would’ve sold off on the park and asked to be an investor for this experience alone.

 

Cas was watching Claire, how she was reaching forward to touch one of the Minotaur’s horns. "Better than a pony, huh?" he asked her with an excited grin. 

 

“I guess,” she said, trying to sound bored. 

 

"Why is she sedated?" Cas asked the doctor as she stepped next to Claire. 

 

"She is unsteady on her feet, disorientated and vomited a few times,” Eileen explained, “so our hunter sedated her for me so I could take a look.”

 

Sam piped up at that, “There a lot of plants here that haven’t existed in a few million years. There are also a lot of poisonous plants here.” 

 

“We’re aware of that, but the animals don’t eat them. They’re just decoration, and the most beautiful things are usually the most deadly,” Eileen countered as she knelt in front of the Minotaur’s snout.

 

Sam knelt next to her, waiting for her to look up at him. "Are you saying you’re a secret assassin?" 

 

Honestly, if that line wasn’t so cheesy, and his brother wasn’t trying to score, he would’ve high fived the guy for the smooth delivery alone.

 

Eileen quirked her brow at him. After the unmoving lips curled into a smirk, she simply said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Then signed that she was deaf.

 

Dean shot his brother a surreptitious text:

 

_ Marry her. _

 

Sam signed something back that Dean didn't catch, before he looked at his phone with a frown. He typed something and seconds later Dean got his response:

 

_ Before you marry Cas? _

 

Dean mouthed, “Well played,” to his brother when a thunderous clap echoed around them, the skies darkening like some sort of trashy nineties apocalyptic, sci-fi flick.

 

"We should go back to the car," Cas murmured as he looked up. "It looks like a tropical storm."

 

"I’ll go back with Eileen, if that’s okay?" Sam asked Eileen, who nodded and smiled at him. 

 

Dean gave his brother a thumbs up as he nodded for the kids to follow them back. When they reached the cars again, the lawyer was looking even more pissed than, well, what Dean assumed was his normal, everyday bitch face. 

 

“Apparently, opening the doors activated an emergency shut off system. We have to wait for them to reset it remotely,” he informed them as a means of greeting when they all approached.

 

“Yeah? How long’ll that take?” Dean asked.

 

"Half an hour  to an hour," Dick complained. "Oh, and apparently a storm is coming, so they want us back without any unplanned stops in between."

 

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded, an exaggerated expression on his face. “Oh, yes, sir. Right away, sir.”

 

Cas laughed as they walked back to the other car. Cas slipped in through the front seat, Dean following behind him. And just in time too, as a torrential downpour started. 

 

The windchill hit too before the door was shut. Cas rubbed his hands together as he slid closer to Dean. "Isn't it romantic? We're stuck in a car in the middle of a tropical storm."

 

“Just promise me if we make it foggy in here, one of us’ll brace our hand against the window,” Dean murmured as he looked back at the car behind theirs before diving in for a kiss. “Hopefully Jack is annoying the shit out of that Dick guy.”

 

"I bet Claire is helping him with that," Cas replied with a soft gasp, before he pulled Dean close and onto his lap, diving in and deepening the kiss.

 

Dean chuckled. There was pretty much no better way to pass the time in his book. “Hey, Cas…”

 

“Yes, Dean?” He grinned up at him before softly biting Dean’s chin.

 

“We just touched a Minotaur,” Dean murmured as he wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck.

 

"It's still surreal to me. Like the information hasn't quite reached my brain." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, sliding his palm up and down his back. "It's weird to finally touch something that had only existed in your dreams before."

 

Dean chuckled and cupped his face. “Still talkin’ about the Minotaur?”

 

The charming smile he got in response was sexier than it had any right to be. Cas slowly shook his head. "You got me," he whispered, before drawing him into a gentle kiss, his tongue playfully teasing Dean's lips.

 

“Damn, you’re cute,” he growled before drawing him in for a desperate kiss.

 

Cas growled against his lips and pulled him closer. Dean groaned when he felt Cas’s erection through his jeans.

 

Which led to flashbacks of some of the hottest sex he’d ever had in his entire life. Dean kinda liked how much of a horny teenager Cas turned him into, in the non-pervy, fanfiction kinda way. “Goddamn, you’re insatiable.”

 

“I blame you for this,” Cas growled, his hands slipping under Dean’s shirt, making a beeline for his nipples, just to relentlessly tease them.

 

Dean chuckled, which quickly turned into a moan. “Most people usually do.”

 

Cas growled possessively and gently bit Dean’s lower lip. “I bet.”

 

“Jealous,” he teased as he dove in for another kiss.

 

“Very,” Cas admitted, one hand grabbing Dean’s ass. “I want you to be mine.”

 

That took Dean aback. It was kind of awesome how into their connection Cas was. While Dean wasn’t used to that level of intimacy, for some reason, it didn’t throw him off with Cas. Maybe lust at first sight led to things like love, relationships, the whole white picket fence bullshit. Either way, Dean found he was really into it. “Well, definitely gotta take me out on a date first, see if you can even tolerate my eating habits.”

 

Cas had both of his hands on Dean’s ass now, guiding his hips in a gyration, basically frottage from the way Dean’s cock was responding to it. “I can’t wait, Dean,” he murmured against his lips, “I want to know everything about you.”

 

“We’ll see how long that lasts,” he murmured before taking a glance around. He slipped his hand between them, cupping Cas’s erection. 

 

“If your eating habits are your only flaw, I think I can happily live with that.” Cas gasped as he leaned back and looked up at him. Blue eyes shone an otherworldly color in the artificial lighting barely breaking through the rain to help them see. Cas’s hand snaked to his front, his thumb stroking Dean’s dick over his jeans.

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “Thought we were worried about the cameras,” he teased.

 

“The camera is behind you. So technically we are just cuddling and sharing some warmth,” Cas explained with a shrug.

 

“I’ll buy that,” he growled as he started rubbing Cas’s cock through his jeans.

 

“Fuck, I wish I could just fuck you again,” Cas breathed out. 

 

Dean groaned at the thought. “Honestly, if there weren’t kids twenty feet from us, I might let you, cameras be damned.”

 

“You can see them right? They are still in the car with that lawyer?” Cas seemed to be a little distracted now. Talking about the kids may not have been the best thing for their respective libidos.

 

He looked out, a barely there glance as he leaned in and pressed another kiss to his lips, trying to get Cas to come back to the main show. “They’re fine.”

 

Cas hummed against his lips, the fingers tightening the grip on his ass. “Fuck, Dean. You make me crazy, you know that?”

 

Before Dean could respond, there was another clap of thunder, but this time it made the ground shake. Dean furrowed his brow and looked around. “I didn’t think this area was prone to earthquakes…”

 

“It isn’t,” Cas whispered. A moment later the ground shook again. “Dean… what  _ is  _ that?”

 

Dean shook his head. As the rain started coming down even harder, it was difficult to see through the windows, swiping his hand through the condensation. The ground shook again and he instantly looked in the direction of the Leviathan exhibit behind them. “I–it sounds like it’s getting closer.”

 

“You don’t think it’s… um, the Leviathan?” 

 

“The fences are electrified, right?” Dean asked as the ground shook even harder. 

 

“Yes.” Cas stared up at the fence. The big green light was off. “Dean… Um, shouldn’t that light be on? There at the fence?” He pointed to it.

 

“Shit,” Dean murmured as he grabbed his cell phone. No bars. Double shit. He moved to the front seat, pressing different buttons and knobs, trying to see if there was some sort of radio. “You don’t have a signal do you?”

 

Cas pulled out his phone and shook his head. “No. Dean… I have to get over to Claire. They must be scared.”

 

Dean nodded when suddenly there was a horrific quake of the ground. They both turned and suddenly, even through the insane amount of rain coming down, and lack of light, Dean could see the form of an enormous beast approaching the other car. 

 

As the creature drew closer, Dean whispered, “As long as they stay still they should be…”

 

His sentence was cut off by movement as one of the doors on the other car opened, and a figure ran away from the vehicle, darting for one of the public restrooms.  _ Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go. _

 

Suddenly the cables started to rip as a massive claw pushed against the fence and broke through. “Oh, fuck, fuck, Dean. It’s a Leviathan. It’s breaking through.”

 

Without hesitating, Dean started rifling through the kits. There  _ had  _ to be some emergency road flares. That’s when something flashed in his periphery, a light. Shit, one of the kids had turned on a flashlight. A friggin’ homing beacon. “Help me find flares or flashlights,” he mumbled, tone concentrated and slightly worried.

 

Cas turned to help him, but his gaze kept wandering back to the other car. “Fuck, fuck, turn off the lights… Dean, I… I have to go to them.” 

 

In that moment he found a crate with flares. Dean grabbed one and slid out of the car behind Cas as he ignited it. Just as the beast had started fucking with the car. Dean ran in the opposite direction crying out, “Hey!”

 

When the Leviathan’s, and boy was she a magnificent beast, several beady eyes caught his movement, her elongated claws peeled away from the side of the car as she started to slink towards Dean. “Get the kids!” he called out to Cas as he started running further away.

 

 

 

“Dean!” Cas gave him a desperate look, but he was distracted when he heard Claire screaming. Dean waved him off, and he started running to the other car, that had been flipped over by the beast’s claw. Thankfully the Leviathan was ignoring Cas, her gaze transfixed on the flare in Dean’s hands.

 

Dean started frantically waving the flare and suddenly the thing charged. He threw the flare and yelled, “Get the kids, Cas!” The ground shook beneath him as the creature started gaining on him.

 

Well, at least his death would be a cool story.

 


	3. Act II

 

 

**Act II**

 

Cas stared at the Leviathan in horror as it charged and ran after Dean, before he felt Claire pulling at his arm, crying, “He left us. He just left us.”

 

Cas pulled her close as he reached the flipped car, out of sight of the Leviathan, hushing her as he tried to get to Jack, who was still trapped under the car. “It’s okay, Claire. I’m not going to leave. I swear.... Jack?”

 

Jack groaned, his leg seemed to be trapped under the seat. “I can’t get out.”

 

“Okay. First of all. Be as quiet as possible. I will get you out of here. I promise, alright?” Fuck, fuck, he hoped Dean was okay. His hands were shaking, and he tried to calm down, taking deep breaths. The kids needed him. “If the Leviathan comes back, don’t move and be quiet. She can’t see us when we’re quiet and stay still, alright?”

 

He hoped they would both get that. But fear wasn’t something that could easily be controlled. He grabbed Jack’s hand, trying to use his other to get Jack’s leg free from the seat. It wasn’t easy with Claire clinging to his side. 

 

The ground trembled with the approaching footsteps of the Leviathan. She was coming closer. 

 

Cas froze. What did that mean? What about Dean? 

 

Cas slowly peeked over the car, dread washing over him at the sight of the Leviathan approaching again, head lowered as though poised to hunt. He slowly sank to his knees, the mud seeping into his thin pants. "Be very quiet. We’ll sneak around the car to try to stay out of sight, alright?" he whispered to Claire before he sank lower and looked at Jack. "Hang on tight. Pretend you're dead."

 

Claire was trembling, braced against the car as she apparently tried to keep her whimpers quiet. “I wanna go home,” she whispered.

 

"I know." Cas pulled her close, trying to get her behind the car so they would stay out of sight. "Shh, I’ll get you home, Claire. Just stay with me."

 

Claire nodded, wiping her eyes with a sniffle when out of nowhere the Leviathan loomed right in front of them, prompting her to scream.

 

Cas covered her mouth with his hand and grabbed her, pulling her away and around the car just in time before the massive claw fell down on it, pushing the car to the edge of the concrete overhang between the broken part of the fence and the paddock. The wall was completely shattered where the creature had burst through, and Cas could see that it was at least a forty foot drop to the monster’s enclosure. _ Fuck.  _

 

If the Leviathan pushed the car any further, it would drop into the canopy of trees. He could hear Jack whimpering from under the car as the Leviathan pushed it again, closer to the edge. He had to think fast. 

 

The long cables of the broken fence hung over the edge and Cas made a decision. First, he needed to get Claire to safety and then he would somehow need to get Jack out of there. “Claire,” he pressed out quietly. “I need you to be brave right now, alright? See the cable? I want you to grab it and hold onto it. Getting ourselves down there is the only way we’ll survive this.”

 

“I can’t, I can’t,” she whimpered as she shook her head.

 

“You can, Claire. You have to.” The Leviathan pushed against the car again, causing Cas’s feet to slip over the edge. In a flurry of movement, he grabbed the cable and slung it around Claire’s waist. After tying a quick knot, he handed her the cord. “Hold on to it. Please. I promise I’ll do everything to keep you safe.”

 

Claire nodded mutely as she gripped onto the cable and climbed over the edge.

 

As soon as she vanished over the crumbling stone wall, Cas turned and ducked low in the mud, grabbing Jack’s hand, whispering, “Jack, I’m trying to get you out. Everything will be okay.” 

 

Jack whimpered as the Leviathan pushed the car again. Cas quickly grabbed another cable so he wouldn’t fall. He tried to reach under the car to get to Jack’s hand, but it was too late. The Leviathan growled, and with an inertia shifting crash of her massive tail, the car shifted and fell over the edge of the enclosure. 

 

Cas dangled on the cable, the car rushing past him, landing in the massive tree canopy beneath him. He panicked, looking down into the abyss to see if Claire was okay. When he couldn’t see her, he quickly slid down the cable until he reached the ground. “Claire?”  _ Fuck!  _ “Claire!”

 

“Cas?” she meekly called out, appearing from behind one of the bushes, face streaked where the tears disrupted the mud. Claire ran to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. “I wanna go home,” she breathed out before a slight hiccup turned into a soft cry.

 

Cas tightened his grip around her, looking up at the tree, trying to spot Jack. “I know, honey. I’ll get you home. I promise. But we need to get Jack out of the tree.” He turned around, noticing a large concrete pipe protruding from the high wall. “Can you climb up there? You’ll be safe there while I climb up the tree.”

 

She sniffled and nodded her head, moving to climb the pipe. “Please be careful,” she whispered.

 

“Of course.” Cas waited for her to disappear into the pipe before he quickly ran up to the tree. He started to climb up when he found a sturdy branch. Thankfully the tree had a lot of low and thick branches, giving him the ability to climb relatively quickly. The rain and wind, however, made the wood slippery. He looked up at the canopy. The jeep was hanging at a ninety degree angle, the headlights guiding his way up to it. He could hear Jack’s voice softly calling out for him. “Hold on, Jack. I’m nearly there,” he yelled over the howls of the storm, hoping it would calm the boy down. 

 

When he ended up at the same height as the car, he reached over and carefully tried to open the completely dented door. The metal screeched before it turned heavy in his hand and Cas had to let go, startling when the door fell off of the car, cracking branches as it fell down the canopy, crashing to the ground.  _ Fuck.  _ He could see that the remaining branches holding the car up were barely holding on. He needed to get Jack out of there quickly. 

 

“Jack, can you move?” Cas asked as he climbed closer, reaching into the car to grab Jack’s hand. He could see that the boy was still tangled in the seatbelt. “Don’t try to open the seatbelt, Jack!” he quickly added as he grabbed one of the sturdier looking vines, tying it around his torso before he handed it to the teen. “Put this around you and hold onto it. I’ll try to cut you loose from the seatbelt, alright?” Cas carefully slid forward on the branch, he was almost to the car interior now. 

 

“I’m ready to be out of this car,” Jack murmured a little breathlessly, exhaustion plain in his tone and expression.

 

Cas chuckled lowly as he helped secure Jack with the vine. “I bet.” He grabbed the Swiss Army knife from his back pocket, just in case he needed to cut Jack loose, and whispered, “Brace yourself against the glovebox. I’m opening your seatbelt now.”

 

He waited for Jack to pull his feet higher and use his hands to brace himself as he pressed down the fastener. Jack startled when his weight forced him forward, and Cas quickly wrapped his arms around him to pull him close. The car screeched and suddenly dropped a little lower.

 

“Fuck,” Cas cursed as he carefully slid backwards, pulling Jack out of the car. Not a second too soon when, now sat securely on the branch, the car started to slide down the branches and crashed to the ground. Cas pulled Jack close, trying to get his breathing under control before he cupped the boy’s face to look him over. “Are you alright?”

 

“At least I’m out of the car,” he murmured, sounding relieved.

 

“Are you in any pain? Do you think you can climb down with me?” Cas asked, noticing a small head wound on the boy’s forehead, that thankfully wasn’t bleeding too much.

 

Jack nodded. “I think so, never climbed a tree before.”

 

“It’s easy. Just one step after another. And always test the strength of the branch you’re stepping on before you put your whole weight on it.” Cas still had the teen secured with the vine as they slowly descended the tree. 

 

Thankfully they made it down without any issue. As soon as Cas jumped onto the ground, Claire ran to him and into his arms. He pulled her tight with a relieved sigh. “You’re good. You’re both okay. Now we just need to make it back to the hotel. Just not in the rainstorm by night. We need to find a place where we can be safe for the night.” 

 

The two kids just nodded dumbly, both clearly terrified. Claire held his hand the way she used to when she was little, hugging his arm to her chest. Jack just held onto his forearm. 

 

“I know Grandpa said there were supply sheds throughout the park, may–maybe we can find one of those?” Jack stammered, tone still intensely hopeful.

 

Cas blinked into the darkness and shook his head. “We have no idea where they are, and I don’t want to run through this forest blindly. Especially with the monsters here. We should climb up one of those trees and wait for sunlight, and the rain to stop.” 

 

Jack sighed. “Another tree?”

 

Cas gently ruffled Jack's hair. "Think you can make it? It's much safer up there than on the ground with all the monsters running around."

 

Jack nodded, but he seemed resigned, tired. Claire just tightened her grip on his forearm.

 

"Come on," he murmured as he guided them both to one of the massive trees with a plethora of vines hanging down. He grabbed a couple and tugged them, making sure they could hold his weight before he wrapped one around Claire's body and another around Jack's. "Be careful when you climb up. The branches are slippery. Just go slow and test the branches before you put your full weight on them."

 

Claire wiped her eyes with the back of her forearm before she gripped onto the vines and started pulling herself up onto the first branch. 

 

Jack stared up at the tree, unmoving as his gaze trailed to the deep recesses of the overhanging canopy. 

 

"You can do it," Cas assured as he clapped Jack's shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile. "You already managed to climb down one successfully. Up is much easier."

 

Jack visibly swallowed and started climbing. His movements a little shaky, but determined. “Do… do you know where Dean is?”

 

Cas's heart skipped a beat and his eyes started to prickle with unshed tears before he shook his head, and bit his lip. He followed the kids slowly up the tree before he took in a deep breath. "I... I don't know. I hope he... I hope he's okay." He needed to believe Dean was okay, even though his mind was telling him that he couldn't have possibly survived an encounter with the Leviathan.

 

“Me too,” Jack grunted out as he let out a deep breath. “He’s tough, right?”

 

"Yeah." Cas huffed out a laugh. "He is like a modern Indiana Jones." 

 

When they were high enough, Cas leaned against the big trunk and pulled the kids close to his body, wrapping the vine around them to secure them. "I'm sure he is okay," he whispered, hoping they didn’t notice his voice breaking.

 

“Are we high enough?” Claire asked, pressing her head against Cas’s chest, arm slung around his torso.

 

Cas leaned forward to look down. They were at least twenty feet high. "Yeah," he breathed out before he leaned over to Claire and kissed the top of her head. "We're safe up here. Nothing can get to us. You can sleep. I’ll watch over you."

 

“Promise?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

 

"I promise, Claire. I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered back. 

 

Claire just held onto him tighter as her response.

 

For a moment, it was almost like it used to be between them. Before his brother and Amelia had died, and everything went to shit. Back when he used to babysit Claire, and they told each other horror stories before bed time, that often turned into comedies the way they described the monsters. Like suddenly the huge spider had rollerblades, and rainbow horns that glowed in the dark. During those moments, Claire would lay in his arms like this too.

 

Cas leaned back and tried to look through the canopy, up to the wall where they had climbed down. His heart hurt when he thought about Dean. They had just met, but Cas was already gone for that man. Love at first sight. Despite his logical brain, he knew it was a thing. Jimmy and Amelia had felt the same when they met. He took in a shuddered breath before he closed his eyes for a moment. He hoped Dean was okay. He had to be.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean gasped when his blurry vision came back into focus, and the sharp pain in his side throbbed in search of attention. “Fuck,” Dean groaned as he sat up, slowly piecing together his memories. It hadn’t been a dream. Any of it.

 

Chuck friggin’ Shurley had created a prehistoric creature zoo and the lions got loose. Or, well, Leviathan in Chuck’s case. An actual Leviathan, that attacked a car of kids because of a power outage, like some shitty disaster flick. A creature Dean had taunted in an effort to distract from the kids and Cas.

 

_ Fuck! Cas.  _ Dean hissed in pain as he looked at the sharp gash along his abdomen, not deep enough to have caused internal damage, but enough to make him bleed like a son of a bitch. Dean tucked in his t-shirt to prevent any more spreading of the blood as he moved to stand. After the creature’s tail had slammed Dean into a tree about six hundred feet south, knocking him unconscious, his last thought was the dread of seeing the bitch head back towards the car.

 

Without missing a beat, Dean started hoofing it back towards the road, and in direction of where he had last seen Cas. Thank fuck for his insane sense of direction, otherwise it probably would have taken longer than the torturous ten minutes it did at his half-assed run. The sharp pain in his ankle an indicator he sprained something. 

  
“If I make it outta this, Chuck, I’m punching you dead in the face,” he grumbled when he reached the track where the cars had been. A past tense, because now there was only one car and no sign of Cas or the kids. 

 

Dread sent a chill down his spine before he caught a serious tread mark to the edge of the enormous Leviathan enclosure. He ran to the edge, thanking a god he didn’t believe in for there not being any rain to have wiped off the only lead he had. 

 

Dean braced himself as he stepped to the edge and looked over, a forty foot drop from the looks of the mangled car at the bottom. “Cas!” he called out, already knowing there wouldn’t have been a response. He hated how into the guy he was, but it was too late to freak out about that shit. Now he had to worry if Cas was reenacting every opening scene to a Hallmark Christmas movie and hopefully was still alive. 

 

There was a large vine that creeped down the side of the wall into the enclosure, and Dean didn’t even hesitate. He grabbed it and started rappelling down, the sharp pain in his ankle not even noticeable over the worried sting in his heart. It took too friggin’ long to finally reach the bottom. He called out for Cas again as he scrambled towards the remains of the car. 

 

The relieved sigh that escaped was short-lived. Just because there were no bodies in the car, didn’t mean he wouldn’t still stumble upon them. Dean took a deep breath, grabbed the first aid kit, and smiled when he saw footprints. He grabbed a merchandise filled duffel bag from the trunk and filled it with the small box of emergency provisions, the first aid kit, and whatever he figured could be used as a weapon before he started tracking the prints.

 

As each shoe imprint in the mud made Dean feel more and more anxious, worried he was going to find their end bloody and… He shook his head, he was determined to find them all alive. Well, Cas and the kids, he didn’t give a fuck about the asshole lawyer.

 

When the footprints ended, Dean frantically looked around. There wasn’t any evidence of some kind of attack. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and looked up at the canopy of the trees. “Cas?” he called out, chastising himself for his damnable hopefulness.

 

"Dean?" A frantic, deep voice suddenly called out to him. It was Cas.

 

Without hesitating, he slung the bag against his back and frantically started climbing towards the voice. “You okay?” he called out, cursing softly when his footing slipped and he barely caught himself before falling.

 

"Yes, fuck, yes! Now I am." He could see Cas leaning over a big branch, reaching down to him. "Be careful, Dean."

 

Dean smiled and used his momentum to swing himself closer. “I was so fucking worried,” he murmured through a grunt of pain when he felt the gash on his stomach split open a little wider. 

 

As soon as he was within reach, Cas wrapped his arms around him to pull him close. "Fuck, I was so fucking worried." Cas leaned back and looked down at Dean’s abdomen. "You're bleeding."

 

“‘Tis but a scratch,” he joked lamely before he hissed in pain. “The kids with you?”

 

"Yeah, they are up a little higher. I wanted to stay the night, where it's safe," he murmured absentmindedly before carefully lifting Dean's shirt. "Let me see."

 

Dean hissed as the dried caked blood pulled off with the fabric. “She got me good.”

 

"Fuck." Cas winced and carefully touched the skin around the wound.  "It doesn't look too deep, but... do you have a first aid kit in your bag by any chance?"

 

Holding up the duffel he nodded. “Yeah, what provisions there were and a couple things we could use as weapons.”

 

"Good." Cas grabbed the bag and pulled out the medkit before he carefully started to clean Dean's wound. "I was so afraid... I thought you–" Cas bit his lip and shook his head.

 

“Me too, I was sick as hell when I found the second car,” he gritted through his teeth, trying to ignore the sharp sting of the alcohol wipe.

 

Cas looked up at Dean before he leaned in and kissed Dean's lips. "You need to stay with me, okay? No more playing hero. I can't do this without you. I need you."

 

Dean chuckled and cupped his cheek. “You did pretty damn good without me so far.” He drew Cas in for another kiss, unable to contain the utter relief he felt in that moment.

 

Cas's breathing hitched as he deepened the kiss for a moment before he murmured against Dean's lips, "I was barely holding on. I'm so glad you're okay." He leaned his forehead against Dean’s for a moment before he returned to patching Dean up.

 

“We’ll stick together, and if we make it back to the hotel, I’ll hold Chuck down so you can deck him. Deal?”

 

"Deal," Cas replied with a soft smirk. He cupped Dean's cheek with one hand, holding his gaze for an intense moment. As soon as he slapped the last band aid on Dean's skin, Cas returned his attention to Dean’s face. "We should wait until sunrise. Can you climb up another branch, so we can all sit together?"

 

Dean nodded and moved to grab the next higher branch. He leaned in to press another kiss to Cas’s cheek. “My hero.”

 

Cas scoffed and helped Dean up to the next branch before he followed. Dean didn't expect both of the kids to almost tackle him for a hug. 

 

"We're so glad you're okay," Jack murmured against his shoulder. "Mr. Roman...  he just left us alone in the car."

 

“Fuckin’ dick,” Dean grumbled as he hugged them close. “We won’t. You’ve got us, okay?”

 

The kids nodded and Cas wrapped his arm around all of them. "We'll get back to the hotel together as soon as the storm is over and we have daylight. We’ll make sure nothing happens to you, alright?"

 

Claire moved to cuddle against Cas with a nod, slipping into a book end situation, Dean and Cas the ends protecting Claire and Jack in the center. Dean reached out behind the kids, waving his fingers for Cas’s hand. 

 

“You two sleep, we’ll keep an eye out.” Dean smiled down at Jack’s yawn.

 

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and gently rubbed his thumb over it as he gave Dean a soft smile. 

 

Dean returned the smile as he squeezed Cas’s hand. “I’ll be honest, I didn’t even think to look for that asshole Roman,” he whispered.

 

Cas swallowed dryly. "I don't think he made it, Dean. He ran to that toilet. The last time I saw it, that building was smashed."

 

Dean sighed, not that he honestly felt bad for the guy, but if he’d been a decent human being, he might’ve ended up safe with them. “I hope my brother’s okay.”

 

Cas squeezed his hand and nodded. “I’m sure he is. He was with that doctor. And I bet they drove back before the storm hit. They are probably worried sick about us.”

 

Knowing his brother, he definitely was. He was probably organizing a search party for them as they spoke. “Can’t wait to get home.”

 

"I was looking forward to spending the night in that nice bed... because I’m telling you, this tree trunk is  _ not  _ a five star hotel." 

 

“How about we compromise and sleep in an airport hotel bed? ‘Cause I’m ready to get off this damn island.”

 

"Me too. I would take anything that isn't muddy, wet, and monster infested." 

 

Dean smirked. “So, no Motel 6 then?”

 

Cas chuckled before he gave Dean a soft smile. "Preferably somewhere warm."

 

“With room service,” Dean added, his stomach growling for emphasis.

 

"Oh, man, yes. I would die for a bacon cheeseburger right now." Cas hummed and gave Dean a pained look.  

 

Dean chuckled and gave him an appreciative smile. “Ever believe in fate?”

 

“Why?” Cas gave him a bright smile.

 

“I don’t know what it is, but something about our meeting feels kismet, so if we make it outta this in one piece…” Dean didn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t need to.

 

Cas squeezed his hand and whispered, “I'm not letting you go again, now that I’ve found you.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. At least it wasn’t one-sided. He looked down at the two knocked out rugrats and squeezed Cas’s hand. “They’re out for the count.”

 

Cas took in a shuddered breath and nodded. “I don't think I’ve ever felt this afraid in my life. Jack was still in the car when it fell down. Anything could have happened to them.”

 

“Thank fuck you were there,” Dean murmured as he shook his head. “Chuck should have had better safety back ups.”

 

“This park will always have risks no matter how much security there is. These creatures shouldn't be alive at the same time we are. Chuck just wanted to play god.” Cas dropped a quick kiss on Claire's head. “I shouldn't have brought her with me. I can't let anything happen to Claire.”

 

Dean gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll do what I can to get us all back safe. I promise, Cas.”

 

Cas mirrored the smile. “I know. I already feel a lot better, now that you’re here with us.”

 

“Me, too,” Dean said. And he meant it.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Warm sunlight tickled his nose, and Cas woke up with a start as the memory from last night struck him. A quick glance to his left showed Dean still sleeping, his head resting against Jack’s. After his heart calmed down, Cas used the quiet moment to just look at Dean, enjoying the fact that they were all here and had survived a horrible night. He knew the path ahead wouldn’t exactly be easy, but at least they now had daylight on their side. 

 

Cas carefully reached over to card his fingers through Dean’s hair. He couldn’t believe that in the midst of this all he had met someone, someone he had instantly fallen for. Love at first sight, he always thought this could only happen to other people.

 

He smiled brightly when Dean stirred awake, green eyes blinked tiredly at him. He wouldn’t mind seeing those eyes every day, first thing in the morning, for the rest of his life. “Good morning, Dean,” he whispered.

 

“Mornin’, Sunshine,” he croaked with a smile.

 

His cheeks started hurting from how hard he was smiling now. Before he could say anything Claire groaned in his arms. “I'm so hungry. Can we get room service?”

 

Cas chuckled and pulled her tighter for a moment. “I think this tree doesn't come with any services.”

 

Claire groaned again, now that she was fully awake, and looked around with a miserable expression. “I hoped it was just a nightmare.”

 

“When we get back to civilization, I’ll be happy to write this all off as a bad dream,” Dean said as he gently shook Jack awake. “Come on, buddy.”

 

Jack blinked and yawned before he looked around in confusion. “Morning… I’m so hungry.”

 

“Join the club,” Claire groaned before she gave Cas a pained look. “How do we get back?”

 

Cas looked over at Dean with a questioning look. “The hotel is south of here, so we’ll try to walk back. Dean, do you have something to eat in your bag for the kids?”

 

Dean nodded as he pulled out a couple of granola bars. “It’s what I could find,” he said as he handed them to the kids.

 

Claire growled, a happy, gleeful sound. Cas knew she would eat just about anything, the important thing was food. They waited for the kids to finish the granola bars before they carefully climbed down the tree and started their long trek through the forest. 

 

After a few minutes, they reached the edge, and ended up at a beautiful and breathtaking valley with Centaurs grazing in the distance. “This is actually quite nice. We might have been lucky and ended up at the herbivore area. We should still be careful though. That Leviathan broke out and I don’t know if the fences are back online.”

 

Dean’s expression turned grim. He pulled Cas aside. “What if the Leviathan isn’t the only thing that broke out?”

 

“I fear the same. If the electricity is down, they are probably everywhere,” Cas whispered, taking Dean’s hand in his as they walked across the field. Out of nowhere they were surrounded by a chorus of soft purring noises, and Cas could see a few small antlers peeking out through the grass. “Are those… Jackalopes?”

 

“Oh, wow,” Dean murmured as he knelt down and reached his hand out, making clicking noises with his tongue.

 

And suddenly they were surrounded by hundreds of white furballs that curiously lolloped closer to sniff at their hands. Claire’s expression was worried. “Are they dangerous?”

 

Cas chuckled and kneeled down. “No, they are basically like rabbits.” He held out his hand and was surprised that the Jackalope near him was content, even enthusiastic, to be petted.

 

Dean smiled as one of the smaller critters crawled into his open palms. He pulled her up and started petting behind her antlers. After a moment, Dean quirked his brow and said, “Uh, Cas?”

 

“Yes?” Cas asked with a bright grin as three of the Jackalopes crawled into his lap.

 

Dean turned the Jackalope in his hand around and showed Cas a very obvious set of balls. “Life found a way.”

 

“So much for them all being female.” He looked over all of the furballs. “There’s already quite a lot. Do you think they multiply like rabbits?”

 

“Seems like it. Your alpha theory is getting more and more verified.”

 

“If that is the case, and an alpha rises from those females… this island will have a serious monster population problem in no time.” He held up the Jackalope and stroked her between the ears. “And not all of them are as cute as these here.”

 

Dean shook his head in dismay. “Fenrir…”

 

Cas looked over at the kids playing with the Jackalopes. “Fuck,” he murmured. “We should move and get back as fast as possible.”

 

Dean nodded as he gently put the Jackalope he was holding down. He grabbed his duffel and handed Cas a flare gun. “Better than nothing,” he said as he put one in the waistband of his jeans.

 

“Is it too much to hope that getting back will be a smooth little walk without any danger?” Cas asked with a pained look, weighing the flare gun in his hand.

 

“No, a little optimistic maybe, but…”

 

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek. “We should go.”

 

Dean cupped Cas’s cheek and leaned in for a real kiss. When he drew back he said, “Know what the most used line in movies is?”

 

Cas tilted his head, still feeling a bit dazed from the softness and care in such a tragically chaste kiss. “No, what?”

 

Dean’s lips curled up in that damnably charming smile. “‘Let’s get outta here.’”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

It had been eerily quiet as they traveled through an ankle deep marsh and to a large, open field. Dean let out a low whistle, it had to have been several acres, large trees and bushes, rocks, and several more Jackalopes, and a herd of Minotaurs. Far enough away that they weren’t likely spotted, but close enough to soak in the glory of what they were seeing. 

 

Dean halted the kids at their shoulders and pointed at three Minotaur calves playing with each other just to the east. “Look, guys.”

 

Dean could see the way Claire was leaning into Cas with a huge smile on her face. It was nice to see that the girl had dropped her attitude towards him. "Can we take one of those rabbits home with us?"

 

"You mean the Jackalopes?" Cas asked with a grin.

 

"They  _ are  _ fluffy." She shrugged.

 

Cas looked over to Dean with a grin. "I'm not sure I can hide one under my shirt."

 

“If you can, we should see if we can get one of the calves up there too,” Dean teased as he and Jack leaned down to grab some grass, the kid clearly on the same page as Dean about feeding the Jackalopes that were now traveling closer to them.

 

“Or we stuff them under your shirt,” Cas suggested, playfully nudging Dean’s shoulder.

 

Claire groaned and grabbed some grass too. “It’s like watching love sick puppies. Just more gross.” She walked up to Jack and grinned at him. “Come on, nerd. You’re stuck with me now.”

 

As the kids ditched them, Dean took a moment to enjoy the little reprieve. He bumped his hip into Cas’s and smiled. “No sarcasm; sure she’s not feverish?”

 

The smile he got from Cas was almost blinding. "I know. It's almost like how it used to be, you know, before she hated my guts." Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and ran his thumb over the back of it, making his skin tingle under his touch. "I hope this will last."

 

“I’m sure it won’t always be sunshine and rainbows, but…” Dean smiled at the way Claire was trying to get Jack to lay down, so she could sprinkle the grass on Jack’s torso to try and get him covered in Jackalopes.

 

 

 

“No, but even if it’s only a tiny bit like it was before… It would make me really happy.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and gave him another smile. “That, and you in my life.”

 

Dean chuckled. “If we make it out of this, let’s start with a real date.”

 

When Dean received another shy smile for that comment, he realized just how close he’d come to not getting to keep a tally any longer. Cas nodded and said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

 

“Good,” Dean hummed as he drew him in for a gentle, chaste kiss, quieting all of those fears. If they made it out of here alive, he definitely looked forward to more of that.

 

He could feel the way Cas’s breathing hitched before the man drew him into another kiss. A deeper one, one that spoke of a barely concealed passion. When Cas pulled back, his eyes looked a little glazed over. It was hard not to feel a little cocky about it. “Fuck, we really need to get off this island.”

 

Dean chuckled. “One track mind.”

 

They were interrupted by Jack giggling, and they shared a grin when they saw how the kid practically vanished under the friendly furballs. Claire was still putting a few more of the Jackalopes on Jack, obviously having fun. “Oh, man, I wish I had a camera,” Cas murmured with a chuckle.

 

“Battery died?” Dean asked as he pulled out his phone. There was still no reception, but at least the camera was functional.

 

“No, I lost my phone somewhere. I think when we tried to run from the Leviathan,” Cas explained as he leaned over Dean’s shoulder, looking at the picture Dean had taken of the kids.

 

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulder and sighed. “How much farther do you think we have to go?”

 

Cas squinted at the sun before he shrugged. "I don't think it's that far. Maybe a few hours. Depending on the terrain, and any creatures we meet on the way back."

 

“Don’t jinx it,” Dean teased as he slipped Cas’s hand into his own and took in the majesty of seeing his life’s work in live action.

 

“I had no idea you were superstitious,” Cas replied as he leaned over and kissed him behind his ear.

 

Dean chuckled. “After the past day, it’s definitely making me question things.”

 

Cas’s smile quickly turned into a frown, and looked at something behind Dean. "Dean... the Centaurs. They’re running... in our direction."

 

When Dean looked up was when the ground started to shake. “Grab the kids,” he said as he ran over to them, helping Claire clear all of the Jackalopes off of Jack. Cas grabbed her hand as Dean just picked Jack up. “Run!”

 

The ground shook violently as the Centaurs stampeded in their direction, like a fucked up version of the wildebeest stampede in  _ The Lion King.  _ Actually, that stampede was fucked up too.

 

Daring to cast a look back over his shoulder, he was relieved to see Cas directly behind him, keeping up despite a crying Claire clinging to his hand. He stopped for a moment before he slung Claire over his shoulder, how Dean had grabbed Jack, and started running again. 

 

The next time Dean looked back, Cas gave him a panicked look and nodded towards a large, overturned trunk. Dean nodded and slid over to it, quickly settling Jack behind him, in case the fallen tree trunk wasn’t the shelter they thought it might be.

 

Cas was only a second behind him, shielding Claire with his body. Not a second too late when the Centaurs started leaping over the trunk, their hooves dangerously close to their heads.

 

Dean braced himself over Jack, trying to get as low as possible. “I hated this part in  _ The Lion King,”  _ Dean called out.

 

A howling resounded over the valley and Cas startled before he gave Dean a panicked look. "A Cerberus?" Cas mouthed.

 

“No fucking way,” Dean breathed out as he peeked over the trunk. Sure enough, the enormous three headed beast was fast approaching.

 

“Is… is her vision bad like the Leviathan?” Jack asked, voice trembling.

 

Dean shook his head. “We need to go… now!”

 

Claire was whimpering when Cas pulled her in his arms again and started for the tree line. There was an unholy screech behind them, a sound Dean was  _ way  _ too familiar with. The damn Leviathan appeared at the bow of the valley and was running right for the Cerberus. A fearsome, gaping maw lined with hundreds of jagged teeth, easily bit the Cerberus in half.

 

“Ugh,” Cas grunted out next to him. “Fuck, let’s go before she sees us.” 

 

Dean couldn’t agree more, and the bamboo forest in front of them looked dense enough to hide in. Dean pulled Jack onto his back and booked it after Cas, the two of them carrying the kids as they started climbing through the brush into the bamboo. “Remember, stay quiet, kids,” he whispered.

 

After a few minutes, they could no longer hear the Leviathan, not that that meant anything. Cas drew closer to Dean. “I remember seeing the bamboo forest on the map. We should be very careful around here, Dean. I think there are Spriggan.”

 

“Fuck…” Dean breathed out, now keeping his eyes peeled for the thorny little bastards. “We should keep piggybacking, just to be safe.”

 

“You still okay up there, Claire?” Cas asked. The teen looked like she was strangling Cas a little from how tight she was holding on to him.

 

“I’ll be okay when we get the fuck out of here,” she sassed, looking behind her with a concerned expression. “What are Spriggans?”

 

"They are plant spirits. They consume the life force of other beings," Cas explained before he added, "but usually they only go after hurt or sick animals."

 

“We’re all hurt,” Jack said in dismay.

 

Dean craned his neck to give him a reassuring smile. “We’ll protect you.”

 

"I'm sure they won't attack two grown men, who can look after themselves." Cas winked at Dean. "And they especially won't attack a moody teenager. I mean, I think they prefer to survive."

 

“Hey,” Claire complained and slapped the back of Cas’s head. 

 

Dean chuckled, but it was cut off by the sharp cracking of a tree branch in the distance. He instantly tensed, tightening his grip around Jack’s legs. 

 

“What was that?” Cas asked in a hushed voice, instantly standing still as he tried to listen to the sounds of the forest.

 

“Think we’re lucky enough that it’s just the wind?” Dean asked as he gently started ushering them away from the sound.

 

There was a weird rattling sound ahead of them, and when Dean looked down, he saw a small ghostly figure appear with big eyes, and an expression of awe. Cas took in an audible gasp. "A Kodama."

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Gotta give it to Chuck, he really included everything.”

 

Two more Kodamas appeared out of the moss and started to shake their heads, making a creepy ass rattling sound. One turned around and wiggled its ass in a pretty funny way. The other one held its tiny transparent arms up and waved. Cas shook his head in disbelief. “How did he even make them?”

 

“Are they dangerous?” Claire asked carefully. “They look kind of cute.”

 

Cas shook his head. “No, they are harmless.” He gave Dean a worried look. “But I don’t think the Kodamas made that sound earlier.”

 

Dean shook his head. “I don’t think these Pacman ghosts can make  _ that _ sound…”

 

"I would enjoy Chuck's park a lot more if he just had creatures like Kodamas and Jackalopes." He nodded at the small path. "Come on, guys. We should get out of here."

 

Now that the path was open and visible, he let Jack down. “Stay close, okay?”

 

Jack nodded, moving to hold Dean’s hand the way Claire was holding Cas’s. Dean gave his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze as they started their new trek.

 

Cas suddenly shivered and frowned. "Did you feel that?"

 

The forest was now eerily quiet, and all of the Kodamas were gone. Dean didn’t know what that meant, but he knew that was probably anything but good. “Go, go,” Dean said frantically as he started running, tugging Jack next to him as they started to sprint. 

 

Cas was pulling Claire after him, and when Dean looked over his shoulder he saw a Spriggan sprinting through the forest. It looked weird, like a moving tree, but it was clearly on the hunt. And it was damn fast.

 

The dysmorphic movement gave the prickly tree creature an almost dastardly appearance. Creepy. It was friggin’ creepy. And seemed to be getting faster. Dean saw a small, hollowed out tree. They were never going to outrun that thing. He gently pushed Jack inside and waved for Cas to do the same with Claire. “Stay here, okay? Just stay, no matter what you hear. You get me?”

 

“O–okay…” Jack looked terrified. He was the most injured of all of them, and likely why that friggin’ thing was chasing them. 

 

"Claire, you look after Jack. Dean and I are going to make saw dust out of that Ent reject." He raised his eyebrow at Dean. "You don't have an axe in there by any chance?" 

 

Dean shook his head. “Got a pocket knife. We need to get those damn stones away from him, then he’ll be vulnerable.”

 

Cas grabbed a long, thick branch from the ground. "Alright, I’ll try to grab him and you cut?"

 

Dean pulled him in for a quick kiss. “For luck,” was all he said for clarification.

 

Cas gave him a determined look before they both headed for the Spriggan, the creepy thing cutting its way towards the tree where the kids were hiding. As soon as it was within reach, Cas pounced, pummeling it with the branch.

 

Dean whipped out his knife and managed to pry out the first stone on the creature’s torso before it shrieked and threw Dean back, causing him to drop the blade. “Cas! The knife!”

 

Cas stumbled back and quickly grabbed the knife before he yelled, and threw himself at the Spriggan again, cutting the other stone out of it. The Spriggan reached back with its whip like arms and struck Cas in the face, causing him to stumble backwards.

 

The moment Cas hit the ground, the Spriggan's light disappeared and it dropped, lifeless, to the ground. Cas groaned and looked up at Dean, his face bleeding from three deep scratches on his cheek, nose, and eyebrow. "Are you alright, Dean?"

 

Dean nodded as he leaned over to help Cas up. “Yeah, fine. You okay?”

 

"Yeah, I think so," Cas murmured as he swiped his hand over his face. It came back bloody. "I think it's not as bad as it looks."

 

“Either way, let’s not risk it.” Dean made his way back to the kids, giving them a reassuring smile when they saw their faces.

 

Claire jumped up and pulled Cas in for a hug, clinging to him for a moment before she drew back and punched his arm. “Don’t do that again!”

 

“Ouch,” Cas complained with a pout. "Hey, that tree already kicked my ass." He scrunched up his nose. "Never thought I would say that out loud."

 

Dean chuckled and grabbed Jack’s hand again before they started walking down the path. “Well, we kicked that tree’s ass right back.”

 

“Did it even have an ass?” Claire asked with a smirk.

 

“Bigger than yours,” Dean teased.

 

“You’re a pig!” Claire retorted, and Cas was clearly trying to not laugh.

 

Dean oinked at her and winked. He turned his gaze to the path again and sighed. Too many close calls were making him more and more anxious, and more and more worried about his brother.

 

When the forest slowly began to fade, sunlight streaming through in bigger gaps, they finally reached a clearing. Yet another friggin’ valley lay before them. Hedged off by a several mile long, massive fence. 

 

"Oh, no," Cas breathed out. "How are we supposed to get past that fence?"

 

[ **** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7a01e9858d8e6978f95a8cf80d760a9a/tumblr_psb2ladJnv1uy0ahj_500.jpg)


	4. Act III

 

 

**Act III**

 

The sign, mocking them with its 10,000 volts warning, only made the massive (and extremely high) fence before them all the more daunting. The bright yellow color was taunting them. While the warning lamps weren’t on, that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Cas exchanged a quick look with Dean, incredibly grateful they appeared to be on the same page.

 

Cas plucked a large blade of grass from the ground and approached the fence. Before Dean could protest, or hold him back, he threw the blade against it. It didn’t stick, or cause any sort of electrical activation. It just sailed to the ground again. “Doesn’t look like electricity is flowing through it.” 

 

Dean stared up at the fence. “Should we try to climb it? Or take the chance of finding a safer entry point?”

 

Cas took in a deep breath. "I think it'll be faster if we climb it. Who knows if we’ll even  _ find  _ another way to cross over." He didn't like it, but it was the most logical route to pursue.

 

Dean nodded. “Alright,” he said as he pulled off his flannel shirt and started ripping pieces off. He handed two pieces to Claire and two to Jack, “wrap these around your palms.” He looked at Cas. “I vote one of us leads and one of us pulls up the rear, these two between us. That way, either direction, if one of them falls, we can try to catch them.”

 

Cas nodded, his gaze wandering over Dean's torso. The t-shirt he was wearing under his shirt was tight and didn't hide anything. Oh, man, totally not the time to slobber over his,  _ hopefully,  _ future boyfriend. "You go first, I’ll go last."

 

Without hesitating, he pulled Cas in for a quick kiss before he started climbing the fence.

 

Jack sighed as he followed Dean. “More climbing,” he complained.

 

Cas grinned and gave Claire a quick smile, who hadn't complained so far. "Climb slowly, I’ve got your back." 

 

She shrugged. "I'm pretty good in PE. This is nothing."

 

Dean chuckled, already near the top of the fence. “Yeah, well… P.E. is kind of a joke. Dodgeball isn’t really a workout.”

 

Claire climbed up behind Jack, who was very slow, but steady, before she sassed, "You can tell that to my PE teacher when you and Cas are married."

 

If Cas had been drinking something in that moment, he would have choked. Instead he almost lost his footing.

 

Dean barked out a laugh. “You don’t want me talkin’ to your teachers, Miley. I promise you that.”

 

“Why is that?” Claire asked as she arrived at the top of the fence without any issue. Dean helped her climb over to the other side. 

 

Cas couldn’t help but grin at the way that Dean hadn’t reacted to the marriage suggestion.

 

“I’ve been told I’m embarrassing,” Dean quipped as he stayed right below her and they climbed down.

 

Jack, on the other hand, seemed frozen at the top of the fence.

 

When Cas finally reached the top, he wrapped his hand around Jack's arm. "I'll help you. You don't need to be afraid. I know you can do this."

 

Jack visibly swallowed, and Cas could feel the way the boy was shaking. “What if I fall?”

 

"You won't. I will keep holding on to you so you can safely get down, alright? And Dean is on the other side. You have nothing to worry about," Cas reassured the boy. "You've done it before. Climbed that tree like a champ. This is nothing."

 

Jack let out a deep sigh and nodded. He slowly turned to climb down the fence, just below Cas. That was when a weird alarm echoed in the distance.

 

“Oh, fuck, we need to hurry.” While Cas didn’t know what that sound meant, he had a dreadful thought that it could very well be an indicator that the electricity was going to be coming back on. “Hurry, Jack!” He yelled, trying not to let panic strangle the breath out of him. 

 

Jack’s eyes widened in dismay as Dean and Claire started encouraging him.

 

“Come on, buddy!” Dean called out.

 

Cas jumped the the rest of the way, the landing causing a sharp reverberation through his knees before he turned and held his arms out for Jack. “You need to jump, Jack.”

 

“I can’t!”

 

Dean was at Cas’s side. “Sure you can! Me and Cas will catch you!”

 

“You need to trust us, Jack. Please,” Cas yelled, waving his arms for emphasis that he would catch him. “Don’t look, just let go. We’ve got you.” 

 

Jack was whimpering, and the sounds of generators nearby were kicking on. Dean shook his head and started climbing the fence again. “I’m comin’, kid!”

 

“Fuck! Dean, Jack! You need to get off that fence!” Cas started to panic when the alarm for this fence blared and the warning lights started flashing red. “Now!”

 

Dean grabbed Jack and pulled him off the fence, dangling him down as low as he could before he dropped him into Cas’s open arms. Just as Cas could hear the crackle of electricity, Dean pushed himself off of the fence, landing against the hard ground with a hard thud. 

 

Cas was immediately at his side, wrapping his arms around him. "Are you alright?"

 

Dean nodded, clearly dazed. “Yeah, I… yeah.”

 

"Oh, good," Cas breathed out, incredibly relieved. "Not that I wouldn't have tried to give you mouth to mouth, but I’d rather kiss you without you being killed by a fence."

 

Dean shrugged with a groan as Cas helped him up. “Well, if it worked, maybe that would’ve made me Snow White.”

 

“And me the huntsman?” Cas asked with a frown.

 

“I thought it was the prince who woke her with true love’s kiss?” Dean said with a furrowed brow.

 

Cas scrunched up his nose. "You're probably right. Claire made me watch that movie... and I only remember Chris Hemsworth."

 

"By ‘remembering’ you mean ‘dreamily staring at him with a stupid grin,’ right?" Claire teased.

 

Cas cleared his throat and gave Dean a shrug.

 

“It’s the accent, right?” Dean cleared his throat and smirked. “I can help with that,” he said with an almost flawless Australian accent.

 

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Cas was finding more and more things about Dean that were incredibly sexy and endearing. “Don’t worry, between you and Hemsworth I would only have eyes for you.”

 

Dean grinned and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Good.”

 

Claire made a retching sound, whereas Jack was laughing. The perfect romantic background noise one could wish for. 

 

“You're perfect,” Cas whispered against his lips before he pulled back and looked at the valley ahead of them. There was a lake at the lowest dip of the valley. He remembered that lake was in the middle of the island from the one time he looked at the map. “Look, we’ve already made it halfway back!”

 

Dean’s eyes lit up as he took Cas’s hand and started dragging him further away from the fence, other arm extended to push the kids along with them. “Awesome, let’s get back to civilization!”

 

“I think we should avoid getting close to the lake,” Jack said with a worried expression.

 

“Why? It's the quickest route.” Cas said, squinting his eyes at the lake to see if Jack had seen something.

 

“Grandpa told me there is a feeding show spectacle.” Jack looked uncomfortable. “That means carnivores, right? I mean, who would want to watch the Jackalopes eat salad?”

 

Dean nodded and ruffled his hair. “Smart kid. Alright, Cas. What’s an alternative route?”

 

Cas pulled Dean to the side, and out of earshot, before he whispered, “Dean, I think we're already in the Carnivore area. My suggestion is that we take the fastest way out of here, because there is no safe route through this park.”

 

Dean sighed as he looked around. “Alright. Maybe we’ll luck out.”

 

“We just need to be careful. And Jack is right, we shouldn't get too close to the water.”

 

“Okay.” Dean grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Let’s get outta here.”

 

When they returned to the teens, who seemed to be getting along pretty well, he stepped close to them both. “Okay, we’ve decided to go the quickest route back. I’m gonna be honest with you two. We’re in a dangerous area now, so please be careful. And keep close together, alright?”

 

Jack and Claire nodded, Claire wrapped a protective arm around Jack’s shoulders while using the other hand to grab Cas’s. “Which way?”

 

“We’ll go straight down, in the direction of the lake. But we won’t get close to it, don’t worry. You’re right that going into the lake would be too dangerous, Jack.” Cas nodded in the direction of the lake. “Okay, let’s go. If we walk quickly, we might get back by this afternoon.”

 

He could see the renewed hope in all of their eyes when they started, what he hoped would be, the last leg of their trek. And yet he wasn’t as relieved as he should have been. Something was off. Cas couldn’t put his finger on it, on why the hair on the back of his neck had suddenly raised, or why there were goosebumps on his arms. 

 

That’s when it clicked. The uneasy feeling was identical to anytime he could feel he was being watched. 

 

Something knew that they were here, and was watching their every move.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

The lack of sound, the lack of movement is what made the hair on Dean’s arms stand up. In every step of this treacherous journey, there had been a hum of sound constantly accompanying them. Whether the rustling of leaves in the flow of the wind, or the horrific screeches of long extinct creatures on the hunt, it was almost a comfort. 

 

Dean and Cas each took a protective stance around the kids; even among the jungle foliage, they were sitting ducks, and Cas clearly felt the same unease that Dean was feeling. That’s when the snapping of a branch and rustling of leaves shortly ahead of them became intensely loud in the quiet that had just surrounded them. Dean had never wished he had a gun on him more than in that moment. 

 

A flash of movement was caught in his peripheral, and when Dean turned, there was a mass of what looked like bright flowing flower petals, orange and yellow hues broken up by a speckling of red. A circular motion all focusing around a large oval shaped marble of black. A bizarre iris. And suddenly the pseudo flower blinked and a screech echoed as a full grown Phoenix, easily the same height as Jack, spread its wings and screeched at them. 

 

That’s when Dean saw the nest. Usually calm creatures unless, like most creatures, their babies are involved. She was clearly quite protective of her offspring. Dean gently started walking them away. “Move slowly and calmly,” Dean whispered.

 

They did, but then one of them stepped on a branch, and the cracking noise echoed like a gong through the tense silence. The Phoenix’s head snapped up and looked at them. "Fuck," Cas murmured, gripping Claire before he hissed, "Don't move."

 

Dean braced his arms around all of them, standing in front. The Phoenix tilted her head, and incredibly focused eyes seemed to hone in on him, on them. She beat her wings aggressively and Dean knew this would likely end badly. When he caught a coarse piece of a cinnamon stick on the ground a couple feet away, he recalled the lore. 

 

The Phoenix preferred to build a nest of cinnamon sticks for the warmth the spice of it provided to their skin. He carefully, very carefully, knelt down and picked up the stick, before taking a step closer to her, offering her the stick in the flat of the palm of his hand.

 

The Phoenix screeched, her sharp and pointed beak darted closer to his hand, and Dean couldn't help but close his eyes. But the pain never came. 

 

Instead the Phoenix carefully picked up the cinnamon stick, and carried it back to the nest, not paying attention to them anymore.

 

Dean swallowed down the relief, and nodded for Cas to guide the kids away while she was distracted.

 

Cas gave him a wide eyed look as he retreated slowly with the kids, nodding for him (rather insistently) to follow.

 

Dean carefully drew back, following Cas and the kids until they were out of the clearing, no longer in reach or sight of the Phoenix. He let out a relieved sigh as he turned around and hugged the three of them. “Fuck…”

 

"I seriously want to get out of here. I’ve had enough of these freaks for a lifetime!" Claire complained, and it made Cas chuckle.

 

“Dean!”

 

Dean whipped around and Sam was rushing through the brush, a clear wound on his leg as he limped in a sad run towards them. “Sammy!” he cried out as he rushed forward to his brother.

 

"Shit, Dean!" His brother pulled him in for a tight but quick hug. "I'm so happy you're all alive. No time for a reunion though. There is a pack of Fenrir on the loose. We need to get back." 

 

Dean’s eyes widened, and he waved Cas and the kids over. “We gotta get out of here!”

 

Cas grabbed Claire’s and Jack’s hands, and pulled them after himself as they quickly followed Sam. Only  Sam wasn’t able to run very fast with his injured leg. “Sam, how far away are we from the hotel?” Cas asked him, and Dean could hear the worry in his voice.

 

“Thirty, forty minutes. We need to go as fast as we can.” Sam winced in pain, and Dean was instantly at his side.

 

Dean looked to Cas. “Go ahead, get the kids out of here, we’ll be behind you.”

 

Cas nodded tersely, his gaze clearly worried before he ran ahead of them with the kids, heading towards another fence. Dean supported Sam by laying his brother’s arm around his shoulder. Sam let out a pained grunt. “The electricity is back online, but there’s a maintenance tower we can use to get through to the other side.”

 

Dean nodded as he lifted Sam to lean more against him. “What the hell happened?”

 

“The storm hit the island pretty hard, but.... There was a guy here. An IT guy, who shut everything down to steal the monster DNA,” Sam explained, looking around frantically. “We tried to find you. Chuck’s out of his mind with worry.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Some asshole intentionally shut this place down? With kids here?” 

 

“Yeah, we think he didn’t make it off the island though. We found his car, empty in the carnivore area.” Sam shrugged, expression still worried. “And if we don’t want to share his fate, we need to hurry.”

 

“Going as fast as we can, unless you want to piggyback? Like when we were kids?” Anything to get them the hell outta dodge.

 

Sam laughed at that. “Not sure that would work anymore. But nice try.”

 

They reached the tower that would lead them to the other side of the fence, and Cas quickly opened the metal door. He held it open, ushering the kids inside before he waited for Dean and Sam.

 

And that’s when he heard the growl, unlike any creature he had heard before. But despite how curious he was, this wasn’t the time to mess around. Much to his brother’s dismay, Dean grabbed his arms and heaved him onto his back, trying to cut the distance between them and safety.

 

“Dean! Run!” Cas yelled, and he could see how frantically he was searching the ground before he held up a branch. It probably wouldn’t help much against what was coming. They just needed to reach the tower and shut the door.

 

Dean tightened his grip on his brother’s arms and booked it. Being chased by something he couldn’t see was definitely one of the scariest damn things he had ever experienced.

 

The moment they were past the threshold, Cas slammed the door shut behind them, shrouding them in darkness. No one even breathed. 

 

They all startled when something massive struck the door from the other side, leaving a dent in the metal. "Fuck." Cas stepped away from the door. "Run! We still need to run!"

 

Claire was already on the other side, but she didn't open the door. She looked  frightened. "It's okay, just open the door. It's just the petting zoo on the other side. And after that the hotel. We're almost there," Sam tried to reassure her. He and Cas were pushing their shoulders against the door they had just closed, just in case the monster succeeded in smashing through. 

 

Claire swallowed and nodded, carefully opening the door on the other side. Sunlight streamed in, and as far as Dean could see, it looked fine. He pressed past her and looked around, to see if the coast was clear. When he saw nothing but grass and Jackalopes, the hotel a beacon of hope on the hillside, he waved Sam and Cas over. 

 

There was another crash against the door, causing it to visibly shake. Cas and Sam both cried out as they stumbled back before they turned around and ran through the second door. Dean quickly shut it behind them, hoping the two steel doors held long enough for them to get back to the hotel. 

 

Dean was at his brother’s side again, helping him as they made their way toward the hill. “Almost there, Sammy.”

 

There weren't just Jackalopes throughout the field. In the midst of the furry rabbit creatures and some Wolpertingers, was a massive Yeti that was contentedly munching on a tuft of grass. If they hadn't been fleeing from who knew what was chasing them… 

 

 

 

He saw that Cas had grabbed the kids again, running towards the hotel’s back entrance. Their gaze met for a moment when he looked over his shoulder, and Dean watched the color drain from his face. 

 

Dean risked a look behind himself when he saw the pack of Fenrir, bolting forth in a quick, efficient sprint along the side of the fence. They were still on the other side of the fence, but who knew how long before they found a way across. And he sure as hell wasn’t planning on sticking around long enough to find out.

 

Again, Dean pulled his brother’s arms over his shoulders into a makeshift piggyback. Now was  _ not  _ the time for his brother to protest. “Those fences are up and runnin’ again, right, Sammy?”

 

"Yes, but they got damaged in the storm. There are holes. We aren't safe here." His brother let out a pained groan, but at least they were getting closer to the hotel.

 

“I’m not gonna feel safe until I’m back in the states, in my own bed, maybe with some bagels, and eggs, and Cas.” Because  _ fuck  _ this island. Dean never wanted to leave his bed again after this experience.

 

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Seriously? I leave you alone on monster island, and you come back with a boyfriend? When did that happen?”

 

Dean craned his neck to look at his brother for a moment. “When it’s right, it’s right,” he said as he gently let Sam down to help him over a small scale fence.

 

"Hey, I'm happy for you. I'm just surprised. You're usually not that... fast."

 

As he helped his brother over the fence, he smiled. “Yeah, well… I am this time.”

 

"I'm glad." Sam groaned again when he landed on the other side. He gave Dean a thumbs up before he limped towards the hotel. "I met someone too actually. She’s pretty awesome."

 

“The deaf doctor?” Dean asked with a smile when he made eye contact with a very relieved looking Cas in the shipping door through the back kitchens of the hotel.

 

"Her name is Eileen," Sam corrected before he whispered, "so, Professor Castiel Novak, huh? You know I'll ask him to sign my books, right?"

 

Dean groaned. “You always gotta embarrass me, huh, Sammy?”

 

“Of course. What are little brothers for?” He smirked before he walked past Cas through the door. When Dean reached him, Cas drew him into a quick hug.

 

“I hope we’re safe now.”

 

Dean held him for a moment. “We’ve gotta get outta here before I’ll feel safe.”

 

Cas nodded quickly before he pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He closed the door behind him. "Bet you're looking forward to that helicopter flight now."

 

“Might still need you to hold my hand,” he countered, drawing him in for a real kiss.

 

“Always,” Cas returned with a smile as he leaned back again. “Let’s find Chuck and get out of here.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

When they retreated through the huge industrial kitchen, Cas found Jack and Claire shoveling ice cream into their mouths like hungry wolves. He couldn’t help but exchange a grin with Dean. Man, the kids really earned that after everything they had been through in the last two days. 

 

“I know you two are hungry, but we’re still not safe. We need to find Chuck and get off this island.”

 

“That’s a plan,” Dean said before he stepped towards the open lobby. “Chuck! Get your ass down here!”

 

It took a moment, but Chuck appeared behind a balustrade at the top of the stairs, with wide eyes. "You're all back! Is Jack? Is he okay?" He ran downstairs to meet them.

 

Cas held up his hands. "Yes, the kids are fine. No thanks to your park. We need to get off this island, Chuck. Now!"

 

Dean snapped his fingers. “So, order us a chopper, or whatever it is you rich dicks do.”

 

"It–It's already waiting at the pier!" Chuck’s tone was frantic, almost erratic, as he followed Cas to the kitchen. 

 

The moment Jack and Claire came out, Chuck’s eyes widened again and he ran up to Jack, pulling him in for a tight hug. "I was so worried. Are you okay?" he asked as he drew back, looking Jack over for any visible injuries.

 

Jack nodded and gave his grandfather a soft smile. "Castiel and Dean kept us safe."

 

The family reunion was interrupted by a horrific howl. A howl that was  _ way  _ too close, and reverberated from the direction of the hallway. Cas squeezed Dean's hand, flashing him a panicked look. "They’re here."

 

“Chuck, quickest way out of here. Now!” Dean hissed in a whisper as he stood in front of them, arms out in a protective manner. 

 

"Front door!" Chuck replied, his voice and body trembling. 

 

Wood splintered as a piece of the banister fell prey to the jaws of a massive Fenrir. She appeared at the top of the stairs, a predatory and piercing gaze from clearly intelligent yellow irises as she pounced towards them, sharp teeth bared, onto one of the large rib bones of the Leviathan skeleton, now dangling ominously above them. It was almost ironic, and if they hadn't been in a life or death situation, Cas might have laughed.

 

As Dean tried to usher them the long way around the far side of the Leviathan display fossil, another piercing howl echoed behind them. Not that Cas needed to turn around to know there was another Fenrir behind them.  _ They hunt in packs.  _

 

“Neither of you happen to be armed?” Dean asked Sam and Chuck.

 

It was almost poetic that was the moment a shot was fired, and Dr. Leahy waved at them from the front door, quickly joining them. The Fenrir she had shot let out a pained howl as she limped from the direction of the kitchen door. The kitchen they had been in only moments ago! She wasn’t excessively bleeding and appeared drowsy, movement stilted as she swayed. Dr. Leahy must have used a tranquilizer gun. 

 

 

 

"I only have one left," she pressed out. "And there are more!"

 

Cas ushered the kids back towards the front door, eyes focused on the Fenrir that was jumping down to different pieces of the broken skeleton, drawing closer and closer. "Fuck."

 

When Dean yanked open the front door, a third Fenrir was behind it, hunched forward, as though ready to pounce. “Shoot her, shoot her, shoot her,” Dean murmured as he made pointed eye contact with Dr. Leahy.

 

She reacted quickly, aiming and shooting the Fenrir between the eyes. She shook her head and pounced anyway, movements pointedly sluggish. Which gave them time to sidestep the creature. They managed to get outside as she collapsed, and just when they might have thought they were safe, the last Fenrir from inside burst through the glass of one of the large, bay windows. Hackles raised as she growled and drew closer to them.

 

Claire let out a scream, and Cas was convinced this was it. There was no way they would all get off of this island. They were going to die. He squeezed Claire's hand, and that was when he realized that she wasn’t screaming over the Fenrir.

 

No, the massive Leviathan had appeared from the right side.

 

The beast let out a terrible roar before she lunged for the Fenrir. He could hear the cracking of the Fenrir’s bones as she shook the now wailing creature in her massive jaws, as though the eight foot beast was merely a rag doll. A fourth Fenrir had finally caught up to her sisters as she screeched and charged the Leviathan.

 

Dean was suddenly shoving them forward. “Go, go, go, go, go!”

 

It broke the spell that had paralyzed him. His feet moved on their own as he grabbed Claire, and ran as fast as he could down the cobblestone path that led to the cars that had brought them here. His lungs were burning, but Claire was clinging to his body and his only thought was to get her safely off of this island. He practically shoved her into the first car, and slipped behind the wheel, starting it, before waiting nervously for everyone to get in. 

 

Dean organized everyone else. Dr. Leahy in the the front, Jack, Chuck, and Sam joining Claire in the four back seats, Dean jumping and holding onto the sunrider bar. “Hit it, Cas!”

 

He didn't need to be told twice. Without looking back, Cas drove, probably too fast for the small road, but he couldn't care less. He just needed them all to be safe. 

 

The road had some nasty curves, and at one point he risked a quick look in the rearview mirror, just to see the head of the Leviathan over the reach of the trees in the forest, head held up high as she roared. 

 

It was a majestic view, and Cas shuddered at the thought of those creatures now being the masters of this island. How could he ever have been stupid enough to give into the illusion, even for a second, that mere humans were able to control them?

 

As the terrain evened out, they could finally see the dock. The helicopter was a sight for sore eyes. He swallowed dryly and punched the gas, more than ready to get out of this hellish place. 

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

They hotloaded the helo, because safety and FAA regulations could go fuck themselves in a situation where any number of long extinct creatures could come knock them all to the bottom of the food chain. Dean still couldn’t help his constant vigilance, glancing over his shoulder every other second, praying to every single deity that might exist. 

 

Guess that old saying was true. You’ll never find an atheist in a foxhole. 

 

Dean slammed the door behind him. When he saw that Chuck had taken the seat next to Cas, he whistled at the guy and pointed to the open seat next to Eileen. He was pretty impressed how fast the guy moved. He sank into the seat with a sigh, and shook his head before pulling on his seatbelt. Although it seemed kind of dumb. A seatbelt wouldn’t save him from a crash, but after this weekend, he sure as shit wasn’t going to tempt fate ever again. She proved to be a fierce bitch.

 

Cas immediately wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "We made it." He almost didn’t hear Cas because the helicopter finally lifted off that damned island.

 

“Just gotta survive this flying metal death trap,” he joked, letting out a resigned chuckle.

 

Cas gave him an amused look. "You just survived being chased by a pack of Fenrir, and a fucking Leviathan. And you're  _ still  _ afraid of flying?"

 

Dean shrugged. “Just ‘cause I encounter scarier shit, doesn’t make my other fears go away.”

 

Cas gave him a disbelieving look before he chuckled and shook his head, murmuring, "I love you." He blushed immediately, giving Dean a wide eyed look. "Um, sorry, that might have been... ugh. Um. Too early."

 

Even though those friggin’ words scared the hell out of him, apparently there might have been something to the idea that real fear could combat psychological fear. When the cabin shook with some turbulence, Dean held his breath and squeezed Cas’s hand.

 

Alright. Maybe it was just Cas. “You feel what you feel, Cas and don’t take me not saying it back as me not reciprocating. ‘Cause you couldn’t be more wrong.” 

 

Cas swallowed visibly and stared at him. "Oh... okay." He gave him a soft, shy smile before he leaned over and whispered, "Maybe you can show me how much you reciprocate it, later. When we're safe on the ground." He leaned back and sighed. "And have had a shower. I really need a shower."

 

Claire held up her phone. "And I need a charger!"

 

Dean chuckled. “Love the priorities, Cyrus.”

 

"Well, I don't want to hear yours, Hasselhoff." She smirked at him.

 

Cas laughed and leaned in close. "I think she likes you."

 

Dean smiled and squeezed his hand again. The blues of the sky and sea blurred together, highlighting their safety, a comforting calming color to punctuate the relief they were probably all feeling. And maybe that calmness was why he couldn’t help but murmur, “Packs, Cas. Pack behavior.”

 

Cas gave him a soft smile. "Yeah." Dean instantly recognized the spark in his eyes. The scientific curiosity that never really shut off, and Cas’s was clearly already weaving together patterns and theories. "We've learned a lot."

 

“Yeah, but as much as we learned, you ain’t gettin’ my recommendation, Chuck,” he said pointedly, gently starting to push his hand against Cas’s in a back and forth motion.

 

Cas leaned into him, and he could see the smirk on his face. "Yeah, mine either."

 

"The bunny things were nice though." Claire patted Chuck's shoulder in consolation.

 

Jack echoed her, and Dean flashed Cas a knowing smile. The kid clearly looked up to Cas and it was nice to no longer be the apple of his fanboy eye.

 

Chuck waved them off. “Don’t worry, the park lost my recommendation too.” 

 

“But feel free to still fund our next five expeditions,” Dean added with a serious expression this time. Hell, it was the least Chuck could do. 

 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7a01e9858d8e6978f95a8cf80d760a9a/tumblr_psb2ladJnv1uy0ahj_500.jpg)


	5. Epilogue

****

 

**Superno Park**

**Written by Dr. Castiel & Dr. Dean Winchester-Novak**

 

_ Foreword _

 

It is an absolute honor to be penning this foreword, not only because the experiences discussed in this autobiographical account, and its correlation/confirmation to the authors’ research and theories, but because as unbelievable as this story might be, it brought my brother the love of his life. 

 

Dean Winchester fell in love with archaeology thanks to the  _ Indiana Jones  _ franchise, and to this day, with the exception of the day he popped the question, his proudest moment was when he met Harrison Ford at a Starbucks. Dean’s love for archaeology rubbed off on me, I owe my love for my own field of paleobotany to my brother. The day he asked me to join him on his first fossil extraction was on par with the day he asked me to be his best man.

 

Funnily enough, both events were quite the experience. And it also made me think. In my field of paleobotany, sometimes we are fortunate to not only find long lost, and often extinct, plants but clear evidence as to why they died out. Similar to counting the rings inside of a tree, things like xylem maturation for extinct plant life are timestamps that guide us to understand the progression of climate change through history; or the Law of Superposition, the physical law that the deeper the layers of sediment run (or archaeological strata), the older the the formations are. It is with these techniques, and knowledge, that someone in my field can fill in the missing pieces of our natural narrative.

 

Dean and Castiel don’t have that luxury in their respective fields. They have to sift through mountains of research and references to create hypotheses. Ideas and theoretical explanations for observable phenomena, that remain hypotheses because it is so difficult to test, to prove their theories correct. Hypotheses that are often laughed at by colleagues in their fields. 

 

From a young age, my brother Dean always told me that five hundred years from now, someone will dig out a regular old craftsman or colonial house from our time, and will think a television set was an altar that we prayed to because of how it would be arranged in the center of our living space. 

 

Archaeologists don’t have the luxury, or ability, to go back in time to fact check their hypotheses. Well, until we received an unusual invitation from one of the founders of the Men of Letters foundation. An invitation to visit a place called Superno Park.

 

Which is where we met Dr. Castiel Novak for the first time. Another brilliant para-paleontologist and historian who had developed several unpopular, and often dismissed, hypotheses. The Alpha theory being a popular subject of discourse in many of the biology communities. When we were all recruited to give our professional opinions on this Men of Letters funded biological preserve, a project that was… right up our alley, we could hardly resist.

 

The moment you are able to stand face to face with something you’ve only fantasized about since you were a little kid – it’s an incredible, awe-inspiring experience. Not to mention seeing first hand irrefutable proof that your hypotheses are confirmed, walking and breathing proof alive and a few feet in front of you. Touchable. There is no arguing that Superno Park was a miracle of creation.

 

Throughout history, scientific progress was always accompanied with the question: If we can do it,  _ should  _ we do it? In the case of Superno Park, we got the answer to that question in the shape of deadly claws and razor sharp teeth.

 

The creatures my brother and his husband study are fascinating, but they have also been extinct for a long time for a reason. And no matter the fascination, I'm glad we aren’t sharing our time on this planet with them. Being thrown to the bottom of the food chain by an apex predator wasn’t a glamorous or exciting experience. It made it abundantly clear that if those creatures did exist today, our world would be drastically different. Humans would no longer be the dominant species. A luxury we have forgotten to appreciate. 

 

Superno Park is a prime example, a warning bell if you will, for us to take responsibility for our roles on this planet. But I’ll let Doctors Dean and Castiel Winchester-Novak explain why. Within these pages you will discover an adventure that proved theories, provided causal correlation, and brought two people together in a love story 65 million years in the making. 

 

_ -Dr. Samuel Winchester _

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks! Our very first SPN Movie Big Bang! Muchos love to the wonderful mods, who worked their asses off to make this a fun experience for all of us! Give some motherfucking love to [MalMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses/pseuds/MalMuses), [jscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jscribbles/pseuds/jscribbles), and [AmandaCanzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaCanzo/pseuds/AmandaCanzo)! This was such a great time for us, so thank you again.
> 
> We hope you guys enjoyed our version of Jurassic Park! If you did, feel free to show us love via kudos, comments, and/or good vibes. Send that love to the phenomenal Foxymoley too! Damn, man. That art is so goddamn awesome. <3<3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Jurrasicatural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000483) by [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley)




End file.
